Before They Were Kings
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Prequel to Legend of the Seven Lights. Before the Leaders of the World Government were kings, they were kids like you or me. Let us take a look at their pasts and learn why they became what they are.
1. God's Messenger

**Hello, everyone. With the Opening Saga now commencing, it won't be long until we face the Leaders of the World Government. But before we do, I think it's only fitting you know just who the Leaders were before they were kings. In any great series, character development is a must. Even for these guys. This chapter in particular continues from Chapter 29 of _Seven Lights_. (A fair warning though, this chapter has religious material that some may find sensitive. ;P)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: God's Messenger_**

 **Palutena's Temple**

"Phew!" Palutena brushed the sweat off her forehead after the exciting battle she just endured. "Glad to see Jennifer is as spry as ever. But at least Sector W managed to escape!"

"Um, Lady Palutena?" Pit spoke with an awkward expression. "I think the readers were hoping for an onscreen battle between you and Jennifer."

"Silly Pit, we need to save the budget for the battles that _really_ matter!" The Goddess of Light grinned. "And that's only between the main characters. Besides, my first battle with Jennifer was a lot more exciting."

"But that was 4,000 years ago. My memory's not that good."

"In that case, Pit, would you be up for a little story? Not just about Jennifer, but I've been doing some research. The World Leaders have quite the histories."

"Can the Chronicler tell us the story?!" Pit asked excitedly. "He always makes them interesting!"

"You wanna brave the Chronicler's Element Trials just to hear a prequel story?"

"You made me do that for Crystal's story!"

"Well, you should have paid attention when it was happening the first time. Now sit back and listen to your goddess! Now then, let's start with Jennifer Bush. It was over 4,000 years ago…"

 **4,000 years ago**

It was one thousand years after the founding of the First Kids Next Door, the heroes who saved the planet from a race of demons who had ascended from Hell. As generations passed, this army of brave children slowly dwindled in numbers, until they became no more than a legend. However, the Sacred Trees that the gods had planted for them still grew about the Earth, serving as reminders of what the Kids Next Door had done. But it also reminded the world of the dark powers that be. The world knew that demons lived under the earth, and would rise again if the need suited them.

According to that legend, the Kids Next Door were aided by fairies, and after their victory against the demons, baby gods known as "Firstborn" rewarded the humans with a delicious cake with supernatural powers. But even in this age, people followed numerous religions, and many did not see eye-to-eye. Some were strong in the belief of one God, a God who was pure-hearted and wanted His children to follow the correct path, or He would banish them to Hell. The Catholics believed that these fairies and other so-called gods were what attracted the demons in the first place. They strayed humankind from the right path, ideas of merpeople and fairies dirtied their minds and filled the demons with hunger.

That's why, if any of these accursed trees were seen, they were to be burned to ashes. These "Sacred Trees" were a call to the demons to feed on the organisms nearby, they had to be extinguished, so that one day those legends can be erased. In one peaceful village within the Oaklands, red embers rose to the clear night sky as a giant tree was in the process of disintegration. Everyone in the village could see it. Even the innocent family who lived on the hill in the forest far away.

"La da da da da." Jennifer Bush was an adorable girl at five years old. Her brown hair was shiny and her skin was fair. She danced outside in tiny bare feet, her pink dress flowing as she twirled. "Let it burn, let it burn." Jenny sang. "God, please punish the heathens." Her voice would make anyone smile. She was so sweet and pure-hearted, full of love and life. "When I die, may I be rocked to sleep in your loving arms, and may the people who planted those trees be eaten by demons."

"Jennifer, please come inside." A teen girl in a white blouse and long blue skirt called. Her brown hair matched her little sister's. "It's getting dark. You know the monsters come out at night."

"I'm not scared, not scared." Jenny sang joyfully. "I am God's daughter, and I will banish the demons with my holy light!" Jenny twirled, and her body began to shine. She was born a lightbender with her pure spirit, but her family and the village accepted it as a blessing from God. They believed Jenny could warm the darkened souls and lead them to the correct path with her light.

"Won't you please share your light with your family?" Amy asked. "Your heart keeps us all warm."

"O-kay, o-kay." Jennifer happily skipped to her home. She hugged Amy's skirt. "Are you warm now, Big Sister?"

Amy smiled and patted Jenny's head. "I'm always warm around you, Little Sister."

Inside, the Bush Family said their prayers and ate dinner by candlelight. The light from Jenny's chi kept their food warm and pure. Jenny and Amy's mother was Mary, and their father was Joey. (Well, he prefers Joseph, but "Joey" kept the pattern going.) They were a simple family, but happy nonetheless. "Mommy, Daddy, if the evil tree was attracting demons, how come we never saw any?" Jenny asked.

"Demons don't always appear before our very eyes, honey." Mary replied. "Some demons become invisible and prey on our souls from up close. But I don't think we ever had to worry. Your light has kept them away from us."

"Do you think the priest will let me speak for him tomorrow?"

"Will you remember what to say?" Joseph asked with a chortle.

"Sure, sure! It goes, uh, in the beginning there was darkness, so God turned on the lights… Wait, but how did He do that? He lit a candle? No wait, let me try again!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" Amy giggled. "Don't worry, Jenny. Soon, you'll know all the words by heart."

"When I grow up, do you think I can be a priest, too?"

"You would be a _priestess_ , honey." Mary smiled. "And I think you would be a great one."

"I hope I grow up soon so that I can be!"

"Well, remember, Jenny, big girls get lots of rest. If you go to bed early, you'll be up to greet the sun tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy! But if the sun doesn't come, I'll wake up the village myself!" Jenny lit up.

When dinner was finished, they blew out the candles and went to sleep. Jenny had trouble keeping her eyes closed, for her young body still had energy to spare. A red glow had been steadily growing from her window. Jenny thought it was the distant flames from the burning Sacred Tree, but the level of brightness was odd given how far it was. So Jenny stood up on her bed and gazed out the window. The flames glinted off her horrified chocolate eyes.

Demons had risen from Hell and burned every acre in the forest. They were pig-like abominations, roaring and waving torches as they cried, _"HAIL MALLADUS!"_

"JENNIFER!" Amy ran in and pulled her sister away from the window.

"Sissy, why are there demons?!"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" They were about to run outside with their parents, only to find their home surrounded by Bulblins.

"LOOK!" a Bulblin that sounded like Seth Green shouted. "We found four more! Let's glue their mouths together and make fun of them for kissing!"

"You dipsh**," another Bulblin smacked him, "we're supposed to be killing everyone in sight! Just burn their house and feed off their despairing souls."

"That idea's better than mine!"

"GO AWAY, DEMONS!" Jennifer shouted fearlessly.

"Jenny, don't!" Mary pulled her back as the family retreated inside. The demons set fire to the small home from all corners. The Bushes held each other close as the flames surrounded them.

"There's no way out!" Amy exclaimed.

"What do we do, Daddy?" Jenny asked, her adorable eyes tearing.

"We have to pray."

They folded their hands and spent the last moments of their life praying to God. Young Jenny's faith was the strongest of all, and her light kept the family warm and vibrant. After the flames burned their flesh, they knew their troubles would end. They would go to Heaven.

…

Jenny opened her eyes to a beautiful sky of fluffy clouds. She stood and felt her feet on a soft, white ground. The land before her was all clouds. Her face beamed, full of more love and life than she ever had. "I'm in HEEEEAAAVEEEEEEEEN!" She ran and danced and skipped and pranced, for she was finally in the world of her dreams. The golden sun shone on her vibrant soul as she made cloud angels and made cloudmen. She thought of nothing else and played for countless minutes. Then, a thought occurred to her: "Wait a minute: where are my wings?"

It was then she took sight of a marble temple not far away. Jenny skipped to it and entered. There was a garden flourishing with many delicious fruits, and a woman with long emerald hair and a white gown with too many decorations to describe was picking fruit to put into a basket. She turned to Jenny with a loving smile and eyes that matched her hair. "Well, hello. It's nice to see you've awakened."

"Are you an angel?" Jenny asked.

"Not just an angel." The woman turned fully. "I'm Palutena, the goddess who created light. I was the one who blessed you with lightbending."

"Ha ha ha! No you're not! God created light, and He gave me the power of light!"

"I don't mean to trample on your religious faith. Still, that was terrible what those demons did to your family. When the four of you landed in the Underworld, all they wanted to do was eat you, ignoring any judgment laws. Your parents and your sister were attacked and infected with Dark Chi by the time I sent my Centurions. Thankfully, I was able to rescue you and have the Grim Reaper uplift you to the Spirit World. At the moment, we're working to heal your family."

"But why did the demons hurt us? We burned the evil tree."

"That was a Sacred Tree. The Sacred Trees were planted around the Earth to keep Demon King Malladus sealed within the core. Because the mortals burned those trees, Malladus was able to escape. It was the courageous spirits of the Kids Next Door that gave the trees their power. Our only hope is if a new Kids Next Door arrives."

"But why doesn't God beat the Devil?"

"Jenny, this is a little difficult to explain…" Palutena said awkwardly. "You see… we're kind of part of a multiverse system. Meaning other universes that intersect with ours. And this universe is primarily run by… well, a different branch of gods than the one you're thinking of. And while the influence of the Catholic God and the other religions is still heavy in this world, I'm afraid that His power… well… It lies somewhere else."

"I…I don't get it…"

"Sigh, I really don't want to hurt your faith. But, the truth is, there are multiple gods out there, and not all of them can cooperate in the same universe. A while ago, the Greek gods created fearsome and destructive Titans, so we had to… send them away. But I can assure you the God you know and love still exists." Palutena smiled. "However, I can't take you to Him."

"…" Jenny looked down and frowned. Palutena felt her sorrow and approached her. The goddess tilted Jenny's head up and said, "Until your family gets better, I promise to make your stay in the Spirit World meaningful. We're normally not allowed to do this, but I've given back the lightbending that you lost. You can be as sunny as you were before!"

"Um… Thank you. But where should I go first?"

"Well, do you like to read, Jenny?"

"Sure!"

"I know a library that's chock full of books about history, geography, fairytales, you name it. If you need a good way to pass the time, I can show you. But I should warn you, the librarian is… a tad scary."

"What do you mean?"

 **Spirit Library**

Palutena brought Jennifer to a tremendous stone temple whose interior possessed endless floors of endless books. "Hello. I am Wan Shi Tong." The librarian was a giant black owl with a white face. "He Who Knows 10,000 Things and the most intelligent among spirits. Second to the Chronicler and his smartass apprentice, Kaepora, who happens to be my cousin. Regardless."

"Hello, Wan." Palutena greeted. "This young lady here is Jennifer. She's new to the Spirit World and we were wondering if she could spend a little time in your library. It is eternity, after all." ^^;

"Of course I will allow her. She looks like a bright young child, eager to learn. And just because someone is dead, doesn't mean they can't still gain knowledge."

"Wonderful! Jennifer, would you like me to help you find something?"

"No, Miss Palutena. I can manage."

"Hm hm, you sound like a smarty already! In that case, I'll be trying to manage the demon situation. I'll check up on you in an hour." The goddess left the temple.

For countless hours, all Jennifer did was read. On her request, Wan Shi Tong took her to a section with books on Palutena's branch of gods. She read how those gods gave mortals the power of elements. She detested almost every page that defied her religion, every page that could stray people from the righteous path. Eventually, she found an article about the Challenge Agreement: An element bender can challenge the god of an element to a duel. If the bender wins, the god must grant them a portion of their God Chi. If the bender loses, they must give up their bending.

"Palutena?" Jennifer asked the goddess after returning to the temple. "Will you teach me lightbending?"

"Why certainly, Jennifer." Palutena smiled. "With me as your teacher, you'll be a pro in no time."

For five years, Palutena spent her free time teaching Jennifer lightbending. They meditated under clear daylight, Jennifer learned a variety of moves like Flash or Refract. When Palutena wasn't around, Jennifer trained herself. The five-year-old spirit became skilled enough to tell Palutena, at long last:

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Oh?" Palutena was caught off guard.

"According to the Challenge Agreement, you have to give me your God Chi if I win. Isn't that right?"

"Jennifer… this is really out of the blue. How long have you been planning this?"

"A long time. You're not afraid to fight me, are you?"

"I'm not, but… do you really want to risk losing your bending?"

"I'm not gonna lose. In fact, I have other wagers, too. If I win, you bring me to life as a grown-up, AND you give me one of your temples on Earth. Deal?"

Palutena hesitated. This girl was brimming with confidence, and the fact she had been planning this made Palutena suspicious. Regardless, she couldn't turn down the challenge. It was the law. "Very well, I accept your challenge and your conditions. In fact, I know the perfect place to host our duel." Palutena raised her staff and warped them in a flash of light.

Next second, they were at the top of an extremely high mountain, the sun shining directly overhead. Temples and statues of Palutena covered the mountaintop. "This is the Sun Pillar, the tallest mountain on Earth." Palutena explained. "My home away from home. If you defeat me, this entire mountain will be yours. Does it sound like a fair deal?"

"It does." Jenny smirked.

"Now, since I am a god and can therefore never get tired, your objective will be to both: knock the staff out of my hand, and knock me off my feet. When you've done both things at the same time, you will have won the battle. I hope you're prepared, because I won't hold back. This battle will utilize both of our strengths. And it begins… NOW!" (Play "Boss Theme 2" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

 _Hidden boss: Palutena_

Palutena swung her staff and slid a giant light column across the ground, but Jenny dodged right, quickly blocking with Light Fists when the goddess bat her staff. Jenny kicked at Palutena's shin before rolling behind her, but when Palutena whipped around for a counter, Jenny had zipped behind with Light Feet and blasted Palutena with a Solar Beam. The goddess was down on her front, seeing Jenny coming at her and whipping her staff behind to send a Light Slice. Jenny jumped above to stomp down at her face, but Palutena zipped off with lightspeed and spawned a wide light spire around herself.

Jenny lit her feet with light and ran from the pursuing spire. She made a wide gap between herself and Palutena, but the goddess channeled her power to make giant spires around the mountaintop. They moved around in attempt to burn Jenny, but the child kept swiftly evading. Jenny was able to find Palutena's spire and had built enough momentum to dive straight through it, tackling the goddess and biting her arm. Palutena held her staff up to shoot light at the child, but Jenny quickly leapt to grab it. She held on and kicked Palutena in the face before successfully pulling it away.

Jenny smirked, now the holder of the staff. Palutena returned the look and lit her hands with light, waving them around the air before shooting giant Light Palms at her opponent. Jenny swung the staff like a bat to disperse them, a difficult maneuver given the child's size compared to it. Eventually, a Light Palm was able to push her back, but Jenny escaped before it could smash her into a wall. Palutena formed hexagonal shields from which her Reflections emerged, and Jenny shot them with the staff when they flew at her. Palutena suddenly zipped behind and took the staff back, knocking the child away.

Palutena manipulated the light that bounced off their figures, so the area was flashing with neon colors. The action made Jennifer confused, so she was forced to close her eyes and sense Palutena's movements by her energy. Jenny evaded the goddess's light attacks, turning her own fists and feet into light as she ran circles around Palutena. The goddess tried to follow her movements and brace for a surprise attack, but then Jennifer stopped a few feet in front and FLASHED! Palutena was a tad startled, then she was kicked in the back of the head and knocked down, but the goddess threw a light spire up to knock Jennifer airborne.

Palutena made Light Spheres surround the midair Jenny from all directions, but when they closed in, Jenny pulsed her own power and bounced them away. She landed, and Palutena made Solar Beams shoot from every direction, Jenny flipped and dodged with a smile on her happy face, grabbing two beams in her hands. She threw one that Palutena blocked, but the other she had fly around her and hit from behind. With lightspeed, Jenny zipped through Palutena's legs and knocked her down, then Jenny leapt on her back and tried to tug the staff away. Palutena's grip was firm, and the goddess was able to blow her off with a FLASH from her staff.

("How long does this fight go on, Palutena?" Pit asked.)

("About 10 hours. I'm surprised I remember every detail.")

("Can't we skip to the end?" Pit moaned.)

("Oh, fine.")

Jenny's hands and feet were shining brighter as she zipped around and threw a hit every second, and Palutena was quick to block with her staff. Jenny zipped ten feet away and shot back with a round of punches that Palutena blocked with a Mirror Shield, but the child leapt over and stomped the goddess's face. "You've become more ferocious since the start of this battle." Palutena noticed. "Your energy seems to be increasing instead of decreasing."

"I have the power of Faith!" Jenny threw Light Spheres around Palutena, who could only block a few with her staff. "The more I believe in God, the more power I have!"

"That much is true." Palutena smiled proudly. "Lightbending is strengthened by belief in what you hold dear. And your faith is not just your own, but your family's. It's that kind of faith that makes mortals stronger than gods."

"Oh, on the contrary." Jenny folded her hands as her body shone with white light. _"O Father, who art in Heaven, if I am victorious, I will use my power to right the wrongs of this world. O God, I beg of you, give me the strength to vanquish evil."_

A great ray of light erupted from Jenny's body. Palutena felt her growing power and formed a barrier around herself. Jenny zipped up, but instead of attack like Palutena expected, Jenny sang a high and lovely note. _"Ooooooooooooo…"_ Her love and faith was poured into her vocals, and a piece of the barrier scattered into dust.

 _She's lightbending with the sound of her own voice?!_ Palutena gaped. _Her faith is really strong! I guess I didn't trample on her religion after all._

Jenny seized the chance to zip inside, behind Palutena, and kick the back of her leg. Palutena stumbled back but kept balance—Jenny grabbed the staff and smashed down the barrier. In Palutena's attempt to zip up and take it back, Jenny erupted a light spire that surprised her, then she whacked the goddess in the face with her staff and knocked her down. (End song.)

Jenny aimed the ball of the staff at Palutena when the goddess looked up. She smiled. "You actually defeated me. A deal's a deal, Jennifer. I'm proud to call you my student."

Jenny grinned, showing her adorable pearly teeth, but it was a fake smile. Palutena took the staff back and raised it, flashing a ray of light into being as a lifeless body descended from it. It had shiny brown hair in curls and a pink dress like Jenny's. "This is a Gigai I had been constructing. It's what you would've looked like at 25 years old. I thought you might want to use it to revisit the Mortal World, but… I guess this will be your vessel from now on. Just jump in and you'll come back to life."

Jenny jumped with joy and jumped into the body. She was now a grown-up, 25 but with the soul of a carefree child. "And as promised, I not only give you ownership of Sun Pillar, I give you a piece of my God Chi." Palutena pulled a ball of light out of her heart and passed it to Jenny's body. "You now possess my sunbending, which also holds my power of Resurrection. It's a power that can heal injuries or restore life. You have a kind soul, Jenny. I have faith that you won't misuse it."

"I most certainly won't! Now that it is in the right hands." Without warning, Jenny shot a Solar Beam and blew Palutena back.

"Ahh!" The goddess landed on her feet. "Jennifer, the battle is over!"

"It's far from over, Palutena." Jennifer said with a conniving smirk. "You are not an angel, nor are you a goddess. You're a demon that stole God's precious light and claimed it as your own. You and all these other false gods continue to darken humanity's mind. But I know that my light is from God's love. I know that He wanted me to take His light back from you and lead humanity on the right path. I will be God in physical form and carry out His will. I will destroy all the demons that plague our world and bring light to all the misguided souls who follow you fake gods! But if I cannot… I will have to destroy them, too. Destroy, destroy, destroy…" She started dancing and singing.

"Oh! Also, I am renaming this mountain." Jenny decided. "In the name of my mother, Mary, and my father, Joey, this land will be called Mariejoa. Marie and Joa! Marie and Joa!" She twirled.

"…That is what you truly believe." Palutena smiled. "I didn't sense this ambition inside of you because you truly believe it is the right thing to do. …Jennifer… I won't go back on my word… but as you carry out your goal, remember the true difference between Light and Darkness. I'll be watching over you." The goddess ascended back to Heaven in a ray of light.

"Alive, alive, I am alive, alive." Jenny sang. "Oh, but I don't want to spread the word of God on my own. And I also don't want to tear down these temples and build churches all alone. O God, thank you for this wonderful gift." She began to pray. "Thank you for giving me the strength to follow your path. Please, if I may have nothing else, send me others who share the beliefs that I have. Let us watch and protect the world as you do. Please…"

Her faith shone on her body as light and became a beacon for the whole world, and even the worlds beyond to see.

In a wasteland that was miles away from Mariejoa, the beacon shone across the cloudy heavens. But then an odd pink light flashed in the clouds, roaring like thunder as a small but powerful meteor descended unto Earth. It was roughly three inches in size, but its velocity was great enough to dent a crater in the earth. This powerful object was a simple 8-ball, flashing an array of colors and beeping as it rampantly rolled around the crater. An explorer happened by and discovered the object. His curiosity boundless over the strange phenomena, he bent down and picked it up.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ It felt like touching a million tiny suns at once. The tiny ball's power was so vast, and holding it showed him things he had never seen or could imagine. A giant fortress in space, a door with twenty locks, a triangular portal and the dimensions inside, and dozens of planets melding together into one.

By the time he decided to throw the ball back on the ground, he was overcome with pain. Yet, he felt the longing desire to hold it again. He would let himself rest and keep picking it up as many times as it would take.

* * *

 **Starting this chapter took a bit of research on Christianity's history… so the religion probably dates back way earlier than it should in this universe. :P This story will be six chapters long, one for each World Leader. I don't think the chapters are going to be very long if I'm just focusing on the important parts. Remember Wan Shi Tong from _Avatar_? He was also in _Firstborn_? Nah, Kaepora's better. Next time, we'll look at Daphne Anderson's past. Later.**


	2. Gray Rose

**Today's chapter examines the story of Daphne Anderson. This takes place about 50 years before the Nextgen Series.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Gray Rose_**

 **Twilight Town**

Twilight Town, Pennsylvania, was one of the most peaceful villages in the world. Bathed in eternal twilight, this village held strong connection with the Realm of Shadows. It was a poor village with wooden houses and no electricity, where pigs wallowed around in mud. The people who lived here, the Twili, were humans of unusual colors that ranged from white, blue, green, or purple. Everyone was a shadowbender, and as their shadows could freely drift and interact amongst each other, all was serene.

Daphne Anderson was a girl of five years old. She was the most quiet and most serene of all the Twili. She had the appearance of a ghost with white hair, white skin, and a white dress. She sat in the shadow of a barn, picking petals off a rose that was black like her eyes. Every day, she whittled away the hours by whittling away roses. She never knew why she enjoyed it, but it made good meditation.

"DAFFYYYY!" Daphne was tackled by a 7-year-old girl with white hair that had a hint of strawberry blonde and a green dress. She had fair peach skin like a normal human, since their father was human and their mom was Twili. Of course, enough time spent in this town would make a normal human develop Twili traits, especially if they were a shadowbender. "Tackle Hug, graaaahh!" She rolled on her back and squeezed Daphne's stomach.

 _"Ack! Bella, stop it!"_ Daphne gagged. _"You're choking me!"_

"You're so scarable, silly!" Isabelle dropped her sister. "Why do you always hide back here?"

"Because I like to be in the dark. It's quiet."

"Not anymoooooore!" Bella sang. While Daphne's voice was soft and dull, Bella's high voice complimented her peppy personality. "Daffy, you gotta spend more time in the sun! Mom says shadowbenders need both light AND dark, that's why we live in Twilight Town and not Night Town. Besides, look at your poor shadow. She's so lonely."

"But you can't even see her."

"That's the problem! If you really like picking roses, I know a garden that's full of colorful roses! Much prettier than those creepy little black ones. Come on, I'll show ya!" Bella grabbed Daphne's hand and joyfully dragged her to the back of town. "Let's use Shadow Veil and go down this cliff."

"Bella, Mom says we aren't allowed to leave the village."

"Why, Daffy, I do it all the time."

"Because there might be demons around."

"Daffy, the Demon Wars have been goin' on for like a thousand years, and they never came to Twilight Town. That's 'cause the Twilight Princess is one of the Firstborn, so ya know we're safe! Come on, Daffy, let's go." Bella pulled them both into Shadow Veil and slithered down the short cliff.

Bella pulled her sister along as they ran through the forest barefoot. The two sisters had always been polar opposites. Bella was full of life and excited for adventure while Daphne only wanted to sit in the dark and wait for time to pass. She didn't think there was a point to doing anything unproductive, but her parents always told her that was a grown-up's way of thinking, not healthy for a child.

"Look! We found the roses!" Bella exclaimed. They arrived at an area above a cliff where colorful roses grew about the soil. Bella ran to pick some blue ones and red ones and took a whiff. She looked to the right and yelled, "Look, Daffy! It's our shadows!"

Their shadows stretched across the forest over the edge of the cliff. "Hi, shadows!" Bella waved, and her shadow Akita mirrored her enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Daphne's shadow, Shaydes was as still as her master. "Daphne, you never talk to your shadow. You never see her when you're sitting in the dark."

"So what? I know she's there. She still talks to me."

"You should give her a present. Like flowers! Hey Shaydes, what color roses do you want?"

Akita looked at Shaydes for clarification. _…I want gray._

"A gray rose?" Bella turned around. "I don't see any like that. Maybe we could paint the roses gray!"

"That's ridiculous." Daphne replied.

"Daffy, just pick out some roses. We'll put them in a cup and put them in the window, they'll look pretty!"

Daphne sighed and decided to pick roses alongside her sister. In this dull twilight forest, this rose garden was the most peculiar thing. Bella never sees anyone else come out and tend to them, so she thought it could be the work of the shadows.

"Well, I'm done. How many did you get?" Bella asked.

"Five." Daphne said as she was picking petals off a yellow one, and Shaydes a violet one.

"Daffy, you weren't supposed to pick theeeem!"

"I forgot."

"Oh, that's okay." Akita gathered up the scattered rose petals. "We can do something else with them!"

With their roses in hand, the girls began to return to the village. Akita scouted the way ahead, but they were shocked when the shadow flew back and yelled, _Stop!_

"Akita, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

 _There're monsters! Master, let's go another-_

"RAH!" Twin Moblin jumped out of bushes from their right, the girls dropping their roses. They were large and muscular Moblin with hair on their chests. "Say, look, Phineas! Two young morsels that have lost their way!"

"Indeed, Herculi. Perhaps we should educate them on the danger of strangers!"

"Sic 'em, Akita!" Bella commanded, and the Moblin were instantly mauled by the shadow. "Daffy, run!" She grabbed her sister's arm and raced through the forest, passing by Bulblin that tried to shoot arrows at them. Bella pulled Daphne into a Shadow Veil as they slid up the cliff back to the village. The girls were horrified to see that demons have swarmed the place, putting young Twili into carriages while the adults were out cold.

"AAAH!" The girls were grabbed by Phineas and Herculi.

"These energetic youths will make excellent specimens! Let's clock them in the head one, Phineas."

"A bully idea, Herculi." They dropped the sisters and punched them senseless.

…

 _"AAAAAAAHHH…"_

Daphne and Isabelle were locked in a dark, cold dungeon void of any life, except for the terrified souls of the young shadowbenders. Moans of agony rang throughout the halls. All they could do was imagine the horrible pain the children were experiencing before it was their turn. It was in this dungeon Daphne felt her first true emotion: fear.

Beside her, Isabelle was petting her shadow in her lap, holding Akita in a comforting fashion. "It's okay…" Bella spoke with a gentle voice. "I promise we'll go home… We'll be alright…"

"How can you say that?!" Daphne yelled. "It's over, this is the end! We're gonna die!" The other children in the cell began to cry.

"Daphne, stop! You're making your shadow scared!"

"She should be scared and so should you! Why are you always so happy, don't you see there's no way out?! This is why picking roses was a waste of time, we could've been running!"

 _CREAK!_ Light shone into their cell, and the kids froze with fear. A Moblin was looking in from the ceiling hatch, the only way out of their hole. "Guess what? One of the pipsqueaks DIED! Who wants to go next?" His pig nose whiffed inside. "That white one smells good. GRAB HER!" A Wallmaster dropped in and grabbed Daphne tightly.

"AAAAAAH!" The girl swung her feet desperately.

"DAFFY!" Bella held onto her ankles, but the Moblin jabbed his spear at her to knock her off. "Daf-!" They shut the hole to muffle her cries.

Daphne was slapped onto a table and chained by her wrists and feet. "What are you gonna do?!"

"You're a shadowbender, right?" A Bulblin in a doctor's uniform and mouth mask took out a syringe of purple liquid. "We're just giving you a little upgrade. You don't need to worry."

"B-B-But I don't want an upgrade!"

"Well, Shadow Queen Malevolous thinks you do! And she's dead now, so, honor her dying wish and all. Detach the shadow!"

A Wallmaster pinched Shaydes with a grabber and yanked the shadow from Daphne's body. "They say shadows are creatures of light and darkness, but King Benedict prefers them to be all darkness. Their masters have yet to survive the procedure, but perhaps you'll be lucky." The Bulblin injected Shaydes with the syringe, and the shadow started to squirm and growl.

"Shaydes?" Daphne said worriedly.

"Release her." the Bulblin ordered. "Let's see what happens."

Daphne was unchained, and the demons stepped away as she approached her squirming shadow. "Shaydes, what's the matter?"

 _HISSSSSS!_ The shadow bared fangs and red eyes, biting Daphne in the shoulder.

"OW!" Daphne grabbed and forcefully pried her off, trying to hold the shadow down. "Shaydes, please! Please calm down! Please calm- AAAH!" She was bitten in the leg.

"The Dark Chi we injected her with causes shadows to lose their loyalty to their masters." the doctor said. "All our other subjects were eaten by their own shadows. What a glorious fate to be eaten by a piece of your own being!"

"AAH!" Shaydes bit Daphne again. "Shaydes, please…" The child held her softly and pet the shadow. She cried tears due to the pain and wet the shadow's head. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. We're gonna go back home… just like Bella said…"

 _Hiss…_ Shaydes wanted to bite her, but she resisted. Her mind was swimming with rage and pain, but in Daphne's arms, she felt warmth. This girl was her master. They lived in the peaceful Twilight Town, sat under the barn shade and picked rose petals. Daphne was quiet most of the time, but she loved her shadow. And Shaydes loved her.

"Do you want me to talk to you more, Shaydes?" Daphne was still crying and blood leaked from her wounds. "Did I ignore you too much? I'm sorry that I did. When we go back home… I'll stand in the sunlight. So that I can see you, and we can talk. We'll go to the forest and look for gray roses. Do you think gray roses are real? If you really want one… we'll look together."

Shaydes shared her master's feelings. Her fear had become rage, but this rage was not her own. Now Daphne's sadness was conflicting with the poison inside her. Anger…sadness…anger…sadness… Love… These emotions whirled like a maelstrom. They were all too complicated… They clashed inside her soul like a battlefield. The battle was so intense that… both sides fell dead.

 _Master…_ The fangs and eyes on Shaydes' face began to fade. _I'm… sorry…_ Her pitch-black color began to morph into a milky gray. _I don't think we… can talk much, anymore… But I will be with you always… Daphne…_

The doctors reentered the room to see the result. "That's never happened before." another Bulblin said. "What do you think, Marcus?"

"You idiot, don't say my real name in front of the mortals!" the lead doctor smacked his head. "It's Dracon. And it looks like she actually tamed it. Let's inject her again."

"YAAAAAH!" A band of kids burst into the room and started blasting the demons. "Your experiments are OVER, you walking bulls!" The leader of these kids, a chubby boy with brown hair, sunglasses, and a wood plate with a '0' over his chest set the room on fire. "Don't just sit there, let's go!" The boy grabbed Daphne and ran, her shadow returning to position.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Monty. But you can call me Numbuh Zero." He smirked.

"Numbuh Zero, my sister and the others are still trapped."

"No worries, we got somebody on that. Look, there he is! Hey, Daniel!"

"Hiya, Monty!" A boy with messy black hair and raggedy clothes flashed him a grin. He was standing with Isabelle while the other Twili ran. There was green gas emitting from the dungeon room. "Don't go in there, it smells worse than a bathroom at the moment."

"DAFFY!" Bella joyfully ran and embraced her sister in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Catch up later, we're in the middle of a revolution!" Monty yelled. "That's all the prisoners, boys, let's burn this place to the ground!"

It should've been the most momentous thing Daphne ever witnessed: the end of Benedict Uno, Sr. and the end of the demons' reign. The kids had begun to rebuild the Sacred Trees and rebuild the world. There was light and there was peace.

One month had passed since then. Daphne and Isabelle were in a place called Cleveland, Virginia, far away from their home. They wanted to make plans about going back as soon as the KND finished building working ships. Isabelle began to spend time with Daniel, who was a poor boy that lived in a sewer and didn't have a family or a last name. He was a poisonbender that kept the demons away with his stench.

Daphne tagged along with them for the most part, but she didn't engage with their activities much. Shaydes, although the shadow still moved on her own, was dead quiet. With her new gray form, sometimes she was barely noticeable in broad daylight. Today, they were at a playground that was just built. They were told it was built over a mining ground. But while the children were playing carefreely, Daphne chose to hide in the shadow of a tree. Shaydes lay in her lap as she caressed her.

"Daphne!" Bella and Daniel ran over. "Danny says he knows a place where the demons kept a lot of treasure. Maybe we can take some back to Twilight Town! Wanna come?"

"Um… I don't feel like it."

Bella frowned. She stomped her feet and said with a grumpy expression, "Why don't you wanna do anything?! I'm sorry about Shaydes, but you don't have to be so sappy! I think Shaydes would want you to be happy. –Like that rhyme just now! Sappy, happy. Happy, sappy! Isn't that funny?!"

"I can't!" Daphne yelled. "You said it yourself, Bella. The Demon Wars have been happening for a long time. What if they come back? None of this peace and happiness is gonna matter. What happened to Shaydes… is just gonna happen with everyone else. Maybe worse."

"…Well, I don't wanna sit around and be upset. I think every day is a chance to be happy. So, I'm gonna go on an adventure. You can just stay here." She and Daniel left.

Any other time, Daphne would be picking petals off a rose. However, there were no roses. But when Daphne looked up, she noticed a small pink flower with five petals blooming from the scarred ground. She sent Shaydes over to pick it out. She slowly plucked its petals.

"Oi, who'd-a thought saving the world would make me such a ladies' man?" Monty Uno asked as he came around the tree. "Oh! I didn't know this spot was taken."

"I'll go if you want me to."

"No, it's okay." Monty sat across from her. "You know, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I'm Daphne. You saved me from the lab."

"Oh, right, you're the gray girl!" Monty lifted up his sunglasses. "Although without the glasses, you're more white. Pretty weird, though. Did those demons do something to you?"

"I always looked like this. I'm a Twili."

"Oh, one of those shadow people. Hey, I didn't mean to call you weird." Monty blushed, scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm one to talk, really. Benedict was my dad."

"I heard."

"Oh, but my mom was the Shadow Queen!" Monty beamed. "That means I'm like part-shadow! Or something."

"I think you were adopted. You don't look anything like your parents."

"Yeah, I wish. But I am a firebender, and I don't think Malladus would take two mortals under his roof. (I dunno why he got with a mortal in the first place.) So, what were those demons doing before I saved you?"

"They poisoned my shadow, Shaydes. She can't talk to me, anymore."

"Sorry to hear that. …So, what's the deal with that flower? Playing 'Loves Me Not'?"

"No, I'm just… picking it." Daphne picked the last three petals quickly. "I don't know why. What's the point to doing anything? Bad things are gonna happen."

"That's a real 'adult' thing to say." Monty cocked a brow. "We just defeated the demons, the bad times are over! Everyone's happy. Why aren't you?"

Daphne didn't have an answer. She stared at the dull gray shadow in her lap. "…I guess because Shaydes isn't happy. My parents say shadowbenders feel what their shadows feel. I wish I could make her happy."

"What does your shadow like?"

"…Before we got caught, she wanted a gray rose. I wonder if she would still like one."

"A gray rose? I've never seen anything like that."

"I've never seen one, either. But black roses grow where I live. Maybe there are gray ones."

"You wanna go look?"

"Huh?"

"I have a ship." Monty smirked, standing up. "Let's go to where you live and find a gray rose. Wanna?" He held a hand down.

Daphne stared at it. She wondered if there was a point in looking or if it even mattered. And yet, she wondered why this boy cared to try. She wanted to examine him. So she took his hand.

"Your ship is a dumpster?" Daphne said after he led her to a dumpster behind his house.

"I didn't say it was fantastic-looking." Monty blushed. "It's clean though, at least. Come in." They entered through a small door built in the side. The dumpster had controls and terminals inside. He began to activate it. "Where to?"

"Twilight Town, Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania it is. Buckle up!" The dumpster shook as it lifted off the ground and shot off with engines.

 **Twilight Town**

Daphne brought Monty to the colorful rose garden. They explored the area around, finding lone roses under trees or in bushes. "Sure are a lot of them." Monty said. "Does somebody plant them all or something?"

"Bella thinks the shadows grow them."

"Well, you should ask them if they plant any gray ones, 'cause I'm not seeing any. Found plenty of red ones over here."

When Daphne was crawling by a tree, she found a bud that was in the process of blooming. When it did, it became a pretty pink rose. Daphne glanced over to Monty. She felt her cheeks redden. "Maybe we should go back. Bella might wonder where I am."

"Yeah, I guess." Monty stood up and stretched. "Flower picking is boring. Still, it was nice to get away from all the Supreme Leadery stuff for a few. We should hang out again sometime!" He returned first to the ship.

"Yeah…" Still blushing, Daphne followed him.

Over the next few days, Daphne, Isabelle, and Daniel have been exploring Kids Next Door Moonbase, a treehouse on the moon that had seemingly always been there. The base was dusty and disorganized, so the KND were working to repair it and establish communications with the Earth's treehouses. "Oi, it'll take forever to clean this dump." Daniel said loudly. "You'd think it was made in Medieval days or something."

"Holy smokes, there's a treehouse in Antarctica!" Monty exclaimed after looking at some old files in an office. "Cadets come there and train to be operatives. Sounds flipping cold."

"Monty, did you look at that computer?" his friend, Agatha Roberts pointed at the computer on a desk.

"I did, but it's totally busted." Monty sat at the desk and turned the device on, only to be greeted by a static screen. "I've been having some tech nerds fix the machines around here."

"YO, MONTY!" a voice called from outside. "We brought that console from the arcade!"

"Let me see!" Numbuh Zero ran out to find Hoagie Gilligan and Gabe beside a pink arcade console called _Sugar Rush_. The side of the console had a picture of a black-haired girl with candy in her hair driving a white car.

"Why did you steal something from the arcade?" Daphne asked.

"It started glitching up one day and the owner was gonna shut it down." Gabe replied. He was an orange-haired boy with buckteeth. "I proposed we save it because of the kids inside."

"Kids?"

"Videogame kids." Monty approached the console. "But who says game characters don't have feelings? Hook it up somewhere and see what pops up."

The characters on _Sugar Rush_ were little pixelly children with colorful, candy designs, and sweet-sounding names. When the scientists finished repairing the computer system, they decided it would be easier to manage with artificial intelligence. So, Gabe downloaded _Sugar Rush_ 's characters into the Moonbase computer.

After a bit of tweaking, he was able to get the candy-haired girl's pixelly image to appear on the office computer. _"What happened? Where am I?"_

"Whoa, you actually got her to come up!" Monty beamed.

 _"Who the heck are you guys? A fat kid, a big teeth kid, and that girl looks like a ghost."_ She pointed at Daphne.

"We're the Kids Next Door. We downloaded your game into our computer network. Those blokes at the arcade were gonna shut you down."

 _"Shut us down? Well, we have been a little glitchy lately. Hey, my name's Vanellope! And not to toot my own horn, but I'm the princess of Sugar Rush. So uh, I'm a big deal."_ She smirked.

"So you are!" Gabe stepped in front. "Then we have a proposition for you, Princess. As the Kids Next Door infrastructure is in need of drastic repairs, we're in desperate need of a functional network. In regards to those circumstances, we would like to offer you the opportunity-"

The screen glitched. _"My brain's not programmed to know that many words."_

"You wanna be the boss of our network?" Monty asked. "Make sure everything works, get free digital cookies, have a good time?"

 _"Sure I will! I mean, as long as my friends can come, too."_

"Sure, bring the whole lot!" Gabe agreed. "In the Kids Next Door, every kid matters!"

 _"Then you've got yourself a princess!"_

Later, when Monty was staring at the Earth from the glass wall, Daphne came beside him. "So, did you only save her to help fix the network?" she asked.

"Well, not specifically. It was Gabe's idea, but I thought we should save them, anyway. Vanellope seems like a nice girl."

"But she's not real."

"She talked to us, didn't she? Take a hint from her and get a tan." Monty smirked, poking Daphne's arm playfully.

Daphne blushed again. "Do you… Do you like her?"

"Vanellope? She sounds nice, but I'm not in _love_ with her if that's what you mean."

"Do you love Agatha?"

"Well, she… is my best friend." Monty blushed. "Why are you asking?"

"If you're nice to too many girls, they won't know which one you like."

"Heh heh, you make a valid point. But what does it matter, I'm nice to everyone. Kids at least. And just look at where that's got us." He opened his arms and gestured at the Earth. "If you looked at the planet when those demons were running around, you would've just seen a dark world that lost all its joy long ago. But thanks to us, our planet's so peaceful that aliens would wanna land here. Hopefully not to conquer it, but actually live on it. And if the Kids Next Door keeps up the work, we can make life better for everyone. You and your sister oughta think about joining. I can find you both a nice pair of shoes. I don't see how anyone goes that long without any."

"I don't know if I'm right for Kids Next Door."

"I guess you're younger than our other members. Wonder if I should make an age limit?"

"Monty… how many good things can you do?"

"As many as I want."

"…Can I watch you do them?"

"I don't see why not."

Daniel came to live with Bella and Daphne at Twilight Town, but their parents insisted on him taking a bath in a small tub. Monty flew to Twilight Town at least every day to see if they wanna hang out. Like he promised, he brought green slip-on shoes for Bella and black shoes for Daphne. He also fitted the three with coats when they visited the reopened Arctic Base. New children that dreamed of being Kids Next Door operatives were flown here to hone their skills.

Daphne bared witness to an issue with one of the cadets, Revan Bane Sidious, who dressed like he was from outer space. He wouldn't say where he was from, but he had telekinetic powers that made the other cadets feel concerned. Monty insisted that he should be allowed to join anyway, reminding the Drill Sergeant of his own firebending, and being friends with a poisonbender and two shadowbenders. Over the next month, Revan would make friends and become part of the Kids Next Door.

They received reports of various shores in the world getting attacked by a band of Candy Pirates called the Linlin Pirates, but with Numbuh Zero's leadership, they were driven away before they could cause too much damage. It seemed as though Monty was truly making a better world. Daphne was filled with a sense of hope. His actions were making her believe there was meaning in life, and they could do anything if they put their mind to it. But… that was before that day.

On a starry night, Monty Uno stood gazing at a marvel unlike any other: a UFO that looked like a giant cake. On one side of the walkway stood Gabe – Numbuh 74.239, and the Jamaican diplomat, Jeremy – Numbuh Infinity. The person to come down the walkway was a girl in a purple and yellow jester's shirt and hat, with black puffy pants and black shoes. To compliment her clown-like clothes, half her face was black and half was white.

"Greetings, Number Zero." She spoke with an echoey voice. "I am Dimentia, Supreme Leader of the Galactic Kids Next Door. My associates, Gabe and Jeremy have been monitoring your actions and your leadership. I have decided that you are worthy to join us."

"Join you? The Galactic Kids Next Door? How come I've never heard of you?"

"We are a secret society, an advanced organization that has existed longer than humankind can imagine. Our goal is to stop the dreaded disease known as adulthood, an epidemic that is continuously destroying the universe. We want you to aid us in our cause. But you must decide now. For certain reasons, we can't stay for long."

"The Galactic Kids Next Door…" This was so much to process. "Is… this for real? How many are there?"

"We have hundreds among us. One kid from each planet. It is a huge honor. Please, Monty… will you join as the first human operative?"

"Of course I'll join! Just let me say good-bye to my friends." He turned around.

"WHOA whoa whoa!" Dimentia warped in front. "The human race isn't ready to know about us, yet. This planet is… a tad primitive, no offense. If your friends know, they will tell others, and panic could ensue if they're aware of the existence of aliens. If you're going to join us, we must leave now."

"We took the liberty of packing your things, don't worry." Gabe assured. "The bright side is you don't have any parents that'll miss you! …No offense."

"I have a little brother." Monty reminded. "Besides, I'm the Supreme Leader! I can't just leave without passing the job to someone else!"

"You entrusted the duties of leadership to Robert McKenzie in case anything were to happen to you." Infinity said. "I'm positive he will be a great leader in your stead."

"Number Zero, you brought an era of peace and good tidings to this world." Dimentia said. "What if you could do the same with other worlds? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Monty contemplated. It sounded like the adventure of a lifetime. An opportunity he couldn't pass up. But to just leave so suddenly without a sign of where he was going… Would the Kids Next Door survive? No, of course they would. Robert would be a capable leader, and they would follow the examples Monty set. Sure they would miss him, but they had nothing to fear. "All right. I'll go."

Nobody knew where Monty had gone. Not Daphne, not Agatha, not anyone. The pale-skinned Twili became upset, but it seemed as though things were still peaceful. Bella and Daniel agreed to join the Kids Next Door, and they brought Daphne up to Moonbase sometimes to show her how everyone was fairing. …Things began to fall apart.

The scientists designed a Program to aid in Vanellope's MCP duties, but the Program became a virus and nearly crashed the system. It was thwarted, but Vanellope was never seen again. Daphne had not been around when Revan Bane Sidious flew into a rage and called alien robots to attack the Moonbase, but she heard from Bella that it was something having to do with his powers. However, one peaceful day in Twilight Town, decommissioning officers landed and forcefully dragged Bella and Daniel to Moonbase. A law had been established to ban anyone with supernatural powers, so the two were decommissioned. Neither of them remembered Monty or his deeds. And some months later, through unexplained means, no one else remembered Monty.

It was like it had all been a dream. Bella returned to being her usual peppy self, and though she didn't remember Daniel, their friendship developed all over again. Daphne had not been outside Twilight Town ever since. She wondered if the world was still the same, or if all of Monty's deeds have been erased. All his valiant efforts were for nothing. A waste.

Daphne returned to the rose garden to pick petals. She found the pink one that had blossomed before. It could have been a different one while the first one wilted, but given how odd this garden was, perhaps it didn't. Daphne picked the pink rose and started to work on it. "It's a nice place you live."

Daphne looked right. A tall brown-haired boy was leaned against a tree. He had a white T-shirt and brown cargo pants. "Name's Reggie." He picked up a blue rose. "I just came by to visit. I'm in the Kids Next Door, too."

"You are?"

"Well, I won't be for long." He began to pick petals. "I'm turning 13 soon. Thinking of wiping my data from the Code Module and going AWOL. I saw what happened with your sister and her friend. That really stunk."

"I never thought there was a point to anything." Daphne said sadly. "Monty showed me that there was. I was happy. …But it didn't last." She finished picking the pink rose.

"He was a good kid, though."

"Do you remember him?"

"I do. And I know why everyone else forgot him, too. That's why I came to find you."

"Why?"

Reggie approached her with half a blue rose. "My dad is a leader of a group, too. They're trying to change the world. They know a lot of things. They know why bad things happen in the world. The reason demons attack us, the reason Monty's gone, it's all because of one thing. …They want to end it. And they want you to join them."

"But why?"

"They didn't say. But they know what you've been through and they know, deep down, you want to do what Monty tried to do. If you joined them… you could actually do it. Also… you can see a gray rose."

"A gray rose?" Daphne's eyes lit up.

Reggie picked the last of the petals and let them drift in the wind, across the garden of roses. "Shadows feel what their masters feel, right? Then these roses represent feelings of shadowbenders. When you see black roses, it means somewhere, someone is going to die. When they die, a gray rose appears… It represents their memory." He pulled a gray rose from his pocket.

Daphne gasped at the wonder. She looked down, seeing Shaydes reach up and take the rose. Her silent shadow sniffed it. "Will you take me to see the gray roses?"

Reggie reached his hand and smiled warmly. "Of course."

And from that day, Daphne would continue to pick black roses and decapitate them. Because then, she could watch as a gray rose blooms in her garden.

* * *

 **Trivia: Mocha got a gray rose in the Guertena Gallery. XD While writing this, I noticed Daphne looks too much like Aisling, except the eyes. :P Anyway, we kind of already knew Jennifer and Daphne's pasts, but from here on, we're entering some new territory. Next chapter will examine Felius Umbridge.**


	3. Open Mind

**This chapter is the result of me working four days straight at Kroger with little free time. So, sorry if it's short-handed. :P Today's chapter features Felius Umbridge, our favorite naggy hag in the World Leaders. This is 60 years before Nextgen, 1972 to be precise.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Open Mind_**

 **London**

 _"Breaking news today! A man posing as some type of magician has robbed everything from a local pawn shop! Authorities have been called to detain the criminal, but it appears they have been… transformed into toads."_

The police cars were abandoned on the street with their lights still blinking, and toads hopped about mindlessly. "Pah! You pitiful Muggles and your powerless beating sticks." The culprit was a man in black clothing and a long black mustache, wearing a top-hat. A sack was hunched over his shoulder and he wielded a parlor magic wand. "You are no match for… The Trickster!" He flapped his cape.

"What are YOU? Some pitiful excuse for a comic villain?" a girl's voice shouted.

"Who dares to mock me?!" He turned around, keeping his cape over his mouth as his eyes glared at the speaker.

" **I** did! Officer Felius Umbridge! –Felius Umbridge announces herself firmly." She was a 20-year-old woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing an officer's uniform and was slightly chubby. "And I am placing you under arrest, she asserts!"

"What, are you reading from a script? Get out of my way, Child! Or I'll toadify you as well."

Felius winced at the made-up word. "Don't call me a child, you… inane hapless schlemiel!"

A soundwave erupted from her lungs and blew The Trickster backward. "What the devil?!" He jumped back up.

"It's called wordbending. Or is your feeble pea brain too clouded with magic dust, you sheep con artist?"

Trickster's wand was blown out of his hand. "You loudmouthed, fat… bitch!"

"Ouch, how dreadfully painful, Felius Umbridge retorts with sarcasm. In actuality, she is REPULSED!" Felius spat another soundwave that knocked Trickster down, dropping his sack.

The next minute, a self-pulled carriage flew down, and Aurors hopped off to bind the thief in chains. "It's Azkaban for you, Norbert Crocketsman. One of you take this sack back to the pawn shop, don't forget to wipe the shopkeeper's memories."

The Aurors changed the toads back into humans and cast Obliviate to wipe the Muggles' memories. "Many thanks for your aid in Norbert's capture, Officer Umbridge." The lead Auror said to her. "I trust that we can count on your continued silence?"

"Given how much your kind wreaks havoc in our world, there is hardly much silence to keep, Felius emphasizes logically."

"Yes, well…" The Auror couldn't argue with that. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." The others returned to the carriage and flew off to the cloudy sky.

When Felius's shift was over, she returned to her home at 10 Grimmauld Place, an average row house. When Felius entered, she hung up her uniform and saw her father, Orford in the dining room, sitting with her seven-year-old sister, Dolores, who had mousy brown hair. "Someone spilled Abyss Mud in the second floor corridor, nearly impossible to clean up since it sucks in almost everything." Orford was telling a story. "The secret is to use a mop that is larger than the puddle, so I cast Engorgio on a mop. However, I didn't realize that Billius…"

His words faded as Felius went upstairs and found her mother knitting a purple sweater in hers and Orford's bedroom. Ellen Umbridge (née Cracknell) was an orange-haired woman in a green dress. She looked up and smiled at her eldest daughter. "Welcome home, darling! I'm making you a sweater. It's getting a wee bit chilly out."

"That's the third sweater this week, Mum. And they're always a few inches too… big. –Felius says with embarrassment."

"Well, I can't help that you're always losing weight! But I guess being the youngest officer in the department _will_ give ya exercise."

"Indeed." Felius looked with resent. "I'm starting to question their security. Evil wizards running around our city left and right, it repulses Felius Umbridge. And the officials insist on keeping our city ignorant."

"Well, be thankful we're exempt from the rule." Ellen replied. "You might be considered a Muggle, but at least you have the power to fight them."

"I consider my wordbending a gift rather than a superhuman ability. And as soon as I make enough money, you and I are leaving those two and finding a new abode to call home."

"Oh, Felius, you're a grown woman. You ought to find a place of your own."

"And leave you here with Father? Mum, he detests the two of us. You know the only reason he chose to marry you was because no witch would have him. He waited years to discover if I had magic, and all I could develop was a strong vocabulary. But no, the only words _he_ wants to hear is whatever poppycock makes magic transpire. –Felius speaks with irritation at the irony."

"I don't enjoy it either, darling, but until now, he was the only one paying our bills. Magical Maintenance at the Ministry isn't an extravagant job, but the wage is decent. Besides, I'm already pregnant with another child. If this one happens to be magic, he'll want to keep it. I really don't want you to feel burdened by us, Felius."

"Mum, I became an officer because I wanted to subdue villains and thwart evil. And there's no greater cause of evil than power. That's why I need to stay here and make sure my father's power does not consume him, and especially not Dolores. –Felius is confident in her decision."

"If you're really sure of yourself, I suppose I can't argue. Anyhoo, I bought you a little present!" Ellen led Felius to her room.

The officer gasped with delight at the present on her bed. "DONUUUTS!" A small pink treasure chest with various donuts sat open, and Felius was quick to begin consuming them. "Felius enjoys donuts very much! :heart: Donuts are delightful!"

"You enjoy yourself, Darling!" Ellen chuckled.

("So that's how she got fat." Pit commented.)

("That's not polite to say, Pit." Palutena scolded.)

 **The next morning…**

"Dolores, give back my baton!" Felius chased her sister around the house in her uniform. "Felius grows impatient!"

"Look at me, I'm a Muggle Auror!" Dolores swung the club around. "This is my magicless wand! Expelliarmus? Not today!"

"Premature primate!" Felius shot a string of words that tripped Dolores, allowing her to seize the club.

"I'm telling Dad you worded me!" Dolores yelled after getting up.

"My words alone prove more efficient than any matter your Aurors can accomplish. Perhaps they will be a good fit for you."

"For your _information_ , I don't _want_ to be an Auror. I'm working at the Ministry. And I'm getting a better job than Dad's."

"Then you better hit the books and develop your vocabulary. Meanwhile, I'll be protecting the streets from rogues. –Felius Umbridge will return in the afternoon." The officer marched out.

"At least I don't say my name all the time like an eggo… an eager…"

"Egotist!" Felius finished. Dolores grumbled.

It was seven in the morning, but the cloudy sky made it still seem like nighttime. Felius got in her car and made the drive downtown to the police station. She was still stuffed with last night's donuts, so she didn't need breakfast. Still, with all that sugar in her body, it was a surprise she passed out on her bed afterward. Dolores often complained about her loud snoring, which their father would like to fix with a Silencio spell, if it weren't for the Ministry's magic sensors.

When Felius was driving down a backstreet (she prefers the peace and quiet), she stopped to notice a figure in a black coat sneak into an alley. She quickly accused him of being a wizard and parked her car to follow him. She crouched to hide behind a garbage can as the man knocked on a door. It opened, but the man inside didn't come out. "Mr. Vargas, I was informed by my spy about the capture of a criminal who attempted to rob a pawn shop. That couldn't have been your doing, could it?"

"I promised The Trickster money if he burgled the shop." Mr. Vargas said with an Italian accent.

"A Muggle like yourself couldn't have much to offer a wizard, even a petty thief like Norbert. You weren't, perhaps, offering _my_ money?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you have millions! All you wanted in the pawn shop was the Vanishing Cabinet, correct? Why do you care who I ask to help steal it?"

"Because I asked for _your_ help. The Dark Lord is searching for every known Vanishing Cabinet in the country because he is certain his opposers are using them for secret hideaways. He suspects that traitorous wizards have the gall to hide _Muggles_ in those cabinets. They wouldn't expect an ordinary Muggle to _betray_ them. Mr. Vargas, if you really want to borrow my Floo Network so you can return to your simple little home in Italy, you had better get ahold of that Vanishing Cabinet. One way or another."

"I understand… I will try to have it tonight."

"See that you do." The door closed. Mr. Vargas sighed and turned to head back.

"FREEZE, illicit!" Felius jumped out.

"EAAAH!" The man fell on his back. His hood came off, revealing his messy black hair and mustache, and a developing beard.

"So, you're the one who put Trickster up to it, are you? Felius Umbridge has it all on tape!" She held up a tape-recorder. "You are under arrest!" She pulled him off the ground and began to handcuff him.

"You do not understand! I came from Italy on a business trip one week ago, but my plane was attacked by flying men in masks! They took me prisoner, and that man, Abraxas told me that if I wanted to return home, I had to steal something from the pawn shop! Please, I'm not a criminal, I just want to see my family again!"

"Tell it to the chief, Felius states while aggressively pushing you to her car!"

"Why do you say it like that? Are you still recording?"

 **London Police Department**

Mr. Vargas was locked in his own cell while Chief Boggum replayed the interaction between him and Malfoy on the tape-recorder. The chief was a chubby man with a long head and gray uniform. "Hrrrm… Well, if this man took part in a crime, we have the evidence to convict him. Still, it would appear the Aurors have another case on their hands."

"Sir, do you realize what this means? The wizards are involving _our_ people with their ploys! I think we should attempt to alert the media. –Felius Umbridge highly recommends it."

"Slow down, Officer Umbridge. You and I might be important enough to keep our memories, but we're sworn to keep the Magic World a secret. It's difficult enough to keep the other officers from knowing with all these robberies."

"How do they expect us to keep their world secret when THEY don't seem concerned about being publicized?! Aside from robberies, there have been reports of murders under mysterious circumstances, bodies that have no external or internal injuries! The WIZARDS are responsible and the public needs to know!"

"HMPP!" Boggum slapped Felius's mouth shut, glancing at the other cells and the guards. "Felius, if you keep up with these delusions, we'll have to take you to an institution!" He then spoke more quietly, "We cannot risk the city falling into a panic with the knowledge of wizards or witches. People have a hard time as it is accepting element benders like yourself. Now, tonight, when everyone else has gone, I will summon Aurors to wipe Mr. Vargas's memories of these experiences and have him safely delivered home to Italy. With magic, there's probably no need for flight expenses, hur hrm. I will just take this recorder with me. Now, do return to your patrol." The chief walked away.

Felius sighed with aggravation. She spared one look to Vargas before leaving. She complied with the chief's request and patrolled town, catching two big-nosed men that were illegally trafficking Dalmatians. All Felius really wanted was an excuse to return to the office. After she had the men imprisoned, she persuaded the guards to bring Vargas to an interrogation room. As luck would have it, Chief Boggum was on a break and was absent from the office.

Mr. Vargas was sat at a table in a small room, opposite from Felius. "Alright, Mr. Vargas, let's get straight to the point. Tell Felius Umbridge about this Vanishing Cabinet and this Malfoy person."

"Do you plan to help, Officer Felius?"

"While I don't approve of your criminal activity, it's clear you were being threatened by a wizard. And I am not particularly fond of wizards."

"All I can assume is Malfoy is working for someone else, and they suspect their enemies are hiding in these Vanishing Cabinets. I really don't know why he chose me instead of someone else, but I can't say 'no', I don't want to die here. My wife and child must have heard about the plane's crash, I have to let them know I'm okay."

"You have a child?"

"A son. His name's Mathias. Three years old. We also have a cat. Do you like cats, Felius? I just assume, by your name…"

At this, Felius imagined her name above her head, an "=" sign next to it, ending at a cat that patted her on the head. _"Meow meow!"_

"No I don't!" She shook her head. "My sister does, however."

"Anyway, Mr. Malfoy promised to let me use a Floo Network if I brought him the cabinet. He said that it's a magic fireplace."

"Yes, I know. My father is a wizard, and he works at the Ministry of Magic."

Mr. Vargas processed this for a moment. "So… it is true. There really are wizards and magic."

"Unfortunately, yes. Mr. Vargas, what did this Vanishing Cabinet look like?"

"It's large enough to fit a person inside. It's black and kind of triangular. When I checked last time, it was in the back of the shop. Much too large for me to attempt to steal, that's why I had to hire a criminal who claimed to be a wizard."

Felius thought to herself for a moment before standing up. "I think I'm going to pay the shop a visit."

 **Pawn Shop**

"So, you're the nice young officer that saved my shop." The owner of the shop was a slim man with brown hair and a jacket with a green and yellow square pattern. "My mind was so hazy that day that I can barely remember a thing. Well, you have my sincere thanks."

"Felius Umbridge is pleasured." She smiled. "However, when we interrogated the culprit, it seems his primary target was a large cabinet you have in the back."

"That dusty old thing? Yeah, I found that cabinet a while ago. Moved it in back because it took too much room out here."

"Do you mind if I see it?"

"Of course." The man led Felius to a back room that had a large black cabinet, whose doors were diagonally intersecting like a triangle. "I've heard of master shadow thieves that could clean a jewel shop, but I don't see how anyone can pick up a cabinet that big and just sprint down the street."

Felius approached and nervously knocked the cabinet with her knuckle. She decided to open the cabinet and find nothing but dust on its empty shelves. "It _does_ look big enough to climb in…" Felius climbed onto the middle shelf.

"Hey, if you break any merchandise, you buy, Officer! Do you have 50 pounds?"

"I hope that refers to the currency. I will just be a minute." Felius closed the cabinet from inside. She sat uncomfortably for a minute, half-expecting some sort of magic to happen. If this was just a normal cabinet, Felius would look like a fool climbing into a cabinet like a child. There was hardly any room for more than one person to fit, unless the wizards shrink their selves. "Sigh, what am I doing?" Felius opened the cabinet and climbed out—

She was inside a filthier room with junk lain about. The dim gray light of the cloudy sky shone in from the glass roof. Felius peeked out the window of the locked door. There were two guards outside that looked like giant vulture-crows. A shadow fell over Felius from the window roof. She looked up, horrified at the sight of a hooded black phantom. Her gaze was fixed on it as she stepped sideways—tripping on a silver cup and falling into other junk.

 _"CAW, CAW!"_ The guards heard this and were trying to open the door. Felius scrambled to climb back in the Vanishing Cabinet and shut it.

Felius heard them moving around outside, but slowly that sound began to fade. She kept still and silent, heart racing. _"Officer, how long you gonna be in there?"_

Felius creaked the door open. She was staring at the pawn shop owner, having returned to the store. "Did this cabinet… go anywhere?"

"Unless you mean Imagination Land, this cabinet didn't leave my eyes, Miss."

"Sir, I think I would like to buy this."

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Abraxas, why do you waste time entrusting a simple job to a Muggle?" A pale man in a dark robe asked with a hissing voice. "A defenseless shop with a defenseless cabinet… we do not need to go to such lengths to expose its inhabitants."

"This is not only a matter of securing prisoners, My Lord." Abraxas replied. "This is an opportunity to expand our rule. The Italian Ministry of Magic has sealed its Floo Network from international networks, and Aurors watch the skies constantly. The only areas left defenseless are the hearths of simple abodes. We will allow Mr. Vargas to use our Floo Network to return to his home. We will memorize the destination and send Death Eaters to infiltrate Italy from his house."

"Hmm… Perhaps this _is_ an opportunity to show another country our power." The Dark Lord rubbed his Phoenix Feather wand. "Very well… but do not spend too long on this plan." He turned to head the opposite direction. "Do you see, my student?" He spoke to a boy with an arrow tattoo on his bald head. "Amassing followers is easy… Searching for good, useful followers who are devoted… therein lies the challenge. If you rise to power one day… I hope that you will choose worthy followers."

"I will remember to, Master." The boy bowed.

"Good… Now, let us depart." He opened his arms for a hug.

"Do we have to hug, Master?" The boy blushed.

"I would not want the Negatar to be splinched." So with that, they warped into thin air.

"Well then… I had best see to our Muggle's progress." Abraxas said before heading to the fireplace.

 **That night…**

There was a knock at the alley door. Abraxas answered it to find Mr. Vargas in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. "Ahh, Mr. Vargas… you have succeeded."

"Yes, Sir, I did… There are people hiding inside." Vargas whispered. "It connects to a basement shelter somewhere. I told them my family had been attacked, and they now believe I am going to bring food."

"So, it has a sister cabinet? Well, won't they be upset. Perhaps you should call and say food has arrived."

"Will you open the Floo for me first?"

"Very well, very well…" Abraxas grabbed powder from a pot and slapped in Vargas's hand. "Go to that fireplace. Say the name of the location you want to go and throw the powder inside. Open a network, then open this cabinet."

Mr. Vargas calmly approached the dusty fireplace. He raised the powder over it, and Abraxas anticipated him to speak. …Mr. Vargas turned and said, "The food has arrived."

A band of Aurors burst out of the cabinet and struck Abraxas with Stun Spells. "Abraxas Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?!" Orford Umbridge asked, climbing out as well. "Hiring a Muggle to bring you a Vanishing Cabinet… are you really in league with the Dark Lord?"

"It's convenient that this cabinet connects to Azkaban, because you're being taken in for questioning!" an Auror stated.

"No, you misunderstand! I was only trying to protect the cabinet from- wait, Azkaban? I thought you told me it was-" He tried to look up at Vargas, but he was already gone through the emerald fireplace. Neither of them heard what location he warped to.

"Well, Felius, I can see you weren't lying." Orford said as his daughter climbed out of the cabinet. "Mr. Malfoy is a highly regarded man in the Ministry, so these actions raise suspicion. We still have no proof he is working for the Dark Lord."

"He mentions the Dark Lord on my tape-recorder! Let's go back to the station and ask the chief for it."

 **Police Department**

"So, you gentlemen succeeded in detaining Mr. Malfoy, eh?" Chief Boggum recapped their explanation. "Well, Officer Umbridge, I must say I was skeptical in this plan at first, but it seems it was wise to trust you."

"Felius Umbridge thanks you for your trust." The woman smiled.

"So, where has Mr. Vargas gone?"

"Back to Italy, I conjecture. He used the Floo in Malfoy's hideout."

"Chief, my daughter says you have a tape-recorder with important evidence." Orford said. "May we see it?" He cocked a brow.

"Yes… of course you may. Follow me." The chief led Orford, Felius, and the four Aurors through the prison wing and toward a back room. "Abraxas is secured in Azkaban, I take it?"

"Yes, but a sentence won't be established unless we have something to present to the Ministry." an Auror responded. "Malfoy's position in the Ministry still stands."

"Well, we can only hope that matter is taken care of soon." Boggum said as he led them into an empty room. "It's fortunate that Mr. Vargas could return home. He should be wary on any future business travels."

". . . !" Felius realized something: "I don't remember telling you he was on a business trip."

"Oh… didn't you?"

"N-No…" Felius's gaze met with Boggum's. His demeanor was calm against her shock-ridden expression. "…Chief, why did we come back here?"

Chief Boggum grabbed his baton as it morphed into a wand. "Stupefy!" He stunned the four Aurors and Orford senseless, then used it to seal the door.

"Chief!" Felius gaped. "What in the… I can't even think of a word!"

"I suppose you were bound to find out eventually, Felius." Boggum said. "I work for Abraxas Malfoy. He sent me to pose as the Muggle police chief in case we needed a few extra slaves. He also wanted me to watch the criminal activity of stray wizards. I've got their pictures, written their names, in case they would like the honor to one day serve us. And now that we have a Vanishing Cabinet that connects to Azkaban, we can schedule a plan to free our captured Death Eaters. First, I need to reconfigure these gentlemen's memories, destroy this evidence," He raised the tape-recorder and crushed it in his hand, "keep Abraxas from staying in prison… That leaves the matter of what to do with you."

"And what do you plan to do, Felius questions?"

"Felius, you're a very competent officer. You may not have magic, but your wordbending is a very useful power. I wonder if such a power could… increase the effectiveness of our spells?"

"I have no intention of aiding your insidious plans, you cumbersome grime!" She blasted a soundwave that Boggum blocked with a magic shield.

"That's a real shame, Felius. Oh well… In time, perhaps I can mold your mind to my favor. But for now… OBLIVIATE!" His wand flashed.

…

…

 **8888888888**

 _A hundred worlds were melding together into one. Among them was a maelstrom of magic energy. Felius saw a planet of gems collapsing as its energy was sapped into that world. The power kept growing and growing and growing, until the combined world exploded. Then, six beings in hoods collected the scattered pieces and repaired them to perfect order._

"Felius?"

She opened her eyes to see her mother. Felius looked around and saw she was in her room. "Mum?"

"Your father said you fell asleep in your car, so he drove you home. He cast a spell, of course. You must've had one restless day. It's morning now."

"Morning…" Felius sat up, holding her head. "I don't remember a thing from yesterday. Perhaps I will enquire the chee…" She drawled on that word. "The chi…"

"The… chief?"

"…I should go to work." Felius got up and headed downstairs.

"Felius, don't you want breakfast?" Ellen called.

"No thanks, Mum, I'll buy donuts later!" She hastened to go outside.

"That means I get it!" Dolores exclaimed.

 **Police Department**

"Chief!" Felius jogged inside. "Chief Boggum!"

"Officer Felius!" The chief greeted happily. "I see you're ready for another day of busting hoodlums. Just don't exhaust yourself like you did last night."

"Chief… What did I do yesterday?"

"Well, these two ne'er-do-wells were driving a whole truck of captured Dalmatians all the way to the next city. It was quite the thrilling chase, I heard."

"Chief, that's the plot to _One Hundred and One Dalmatians_. –A sweatdrop rolls down Felius's face to show her disbelief."

"Well, perhaps we should hold Disney responsible and arrest them! Hur hrm!" Boggum joked.

". . . . _One Hundred and One Dalmatians_ … is a movie…" Felius mumbled quietly.

"Didn't it start as a book?" Boggum asked.

"…It was a movie… but it actually happened…"

"Er, I suppose it did. Disney certainly sets bad examples."

"…It happened, but it was a movie. It happened, but it was a movie! It happened, but it was a movie! It happened, but…"

"F…Felius?" Boggum said with concern.

 _A hundred worlds merged into one. A boy with an arrow tattoo spoke to a Dark Lord with a bald head, then another Dark Lord in a hood. She saw a brain on a canister, a man leading an army of demons, a god destroying everything, and a complete cluster of scattered worlds._

"SHAM!" Felius blew a soundwave that knocked Boggum against the wall. He tried to grab his wand- "Fickle! Foul! FIENDISH!" The words came with strong velocity and struck the wizard unconscious.

"FREEZE!" Three cops got behind and raised batons. "Officer Umbridge, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Boggum is a wizard! He's an evil wizard, trying to use you as slaves!"

"What proof do you have?"

"I…" Felius couldn't determine how she remembered this.

 _"She needs no proof."_

The cops about-faced. A man that dressed like a knight stood in the doorway. _"Not when she has… the truth."_ He raised an 8-ball that flashed an array of colors. The cops' eyes became dull at the sight of the colors, and their minds milky as they dropped their weapons. The man stepped through them and approached Felius.

"You're a tad late for the Renaissance Fair, Sir… Felius Umbridge says with utter confusion."

 _"The Octogan has sensed your presence. Last night… your mind has been opened. You saw the truth… the meaning behind our existence."_

"I…I don't know what I saw…"

 _"Please, allow me to explain to you. Allow me to teach you. Allow me to tell you why you feel such hatred toward the wizards. Felius Umbridge… destiny has shone highly upon you. It is a destiny that you and I share. Come with me… and I will help you realize it."_ He reached his hand.

"I…I can't just go with you! I have a family to take care of!"

 _"I am aware of this. Rest assured, I will happily grant you all the wealth you could desire. I will return you to your home so you may provide for your loved ones as long as you see fit. Take your time to decide, however. I also… have donuts."_

Felius's eyes watered. "Donuts?"

 _"Lots… and lots… of donuts."_

". . . ." She made a great smile. "Sensational."

 **World News**

 _"Breaking news today, master thief Donovan Vargas is still at large! Eyewitness reports say he was seen boarding a flight to England. The airplane in question was destroyed by an unknown cause, but as if by magic, the criminal has turned up in France! What is his target, what are his secrets?! Stay tuned for further development!"_

* * *

 **Dolores Umbridge is from _Harry Potter_ , and Orford and Ellen were her actual parents according to the wiki. Abraxas Malfoy was Lucius Malfoy's father. And I couldn't help but design young Felius like the British nightguard from _Secret of the Tomb_. XD Also, if you remember Negatron from _Operation: ANCESTOR_ , he was also a wordbender. Well, now that we've finished with the female Leaders, we can focus on the male World Leaders. Starting with Henry Churchill! See you next time!**


	4. Loyalty

**Today's chapter stars Henry Churchill! This takes place 30 years before Nextgen (it's 2002, yaaaay)!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Loyalty_**

 **Kingston Crossing**

Kingston was a peaceful neighborhood – a mobile home park that was set on a hill in Devon, England. Lamp posts lined up along the street, set to activate when night fell. The park was clean, the people were nice, and children freely played outside even after dark. The horizon was seeing its last moments of twilight as a team of kids were on an adventure. Wielding sticks and pillows as swords and shields, the five kids crept around some houses. Fireflies fluttered about, and when one lit up beside a seven-year-old girl with orange hair, blue eyes, and no shoes, she gasped and backed against a fat boy with brown hair.

"Stay calm!" the leader said quietly. He was a 9-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a blue button-up shirt, and blue jeans with brown boots. A tooth was missing in the front of his mouth, so little whistles blew through when he talked in his soft high voice. "Thunder Dragons react to fear. Keep your wits about you and keep your eyes peeled. We're close to the place I found the Thousand-Legs."

Henry was a friend of the neighborhood kids even though he didn't live in the park. In fact, they all knew Henry was a rich noble from the mansion beyond the hill. When he first came to visit them five months ago, they thought his only intention was to mock them or find some new servants. Instead, he asked them to go on a make-believe adventure to the moon and mine for Moon's Tears to feed to the thirsty Moonflower buds, which bloomed and lit the night blue. It was all imaginary, sure, but they could picture it perfectly. So since then, they loved going on fun adventures with Henry.

"The Thousand-Legs journeys down from the mountain every night and tramples across the village." Henry explained as they climbed the makeshift rock wall of the park's playground. "It wakes up on the final minute of twilight. This is our chance!" They crossed the playground's bridge. "David, don't step there." The fat boy gasped and stopped before stepping on an imaginary cracked board, causing the other three explorers to collide with his overweight backside.

"This is why we need to go first on these things." A black-haired boy named Rodney commented.

"It's here! The Thousand-Legs is on that pillar!" Henry pointed at a pole holding up a small roof. There was a tiny centipede.

"That's all we came up here for?" Rodney asked. "I can crush it with my finger."

"Don't get cocky!" Henry raised his stick-sword. "It's as big as a train and shakes the earth as it scampers! Split up so we can confuse it!"

"Oh, right!" They reignited their imaginations and divided around the cavern. The seven-year-old girl, Elizabeth, made a high leap onto the beast's face and rapidly kicked her bare feet against its eyes, blinding it. David became round and rolled through a row of legs, making it fall on its side. A blonde, ponytail girl, Evelyn, performed a spin attack with her sword and sliced part of the beast's belly.

"Boop!" Evelyn flicked the centipede off the pole as it fell on its back. "Crush it, Henry!"

Henry stood on the monster's head with his sword pointed down. "You shall meet your maker, foul beast!" He would lower the stick and squish the squirming bug.

"Noooo!" A pair of little hands grabbed the centipede and took it away.

"AAAAHH!" Henry jumped and hid behind Rodney, fear clear on his features. As adventurous as Henry was, he had only one great fear. It wasn't demons, it wasn't witches, it wasn't aliens… "It's her… the Hairstress!"

Henry's greatest fear was people with strange colored hair. And Crystal Wickens stood out among the neighbor kids with purple hair, and gold eyes that seemed to glow in the night. She was four years old and wore an indigo dress with brown sandals. "I don't like that name!" she shouted. "Am I some kinda witch? ?"

"Normal people have normal hair." Henry was shuddering, much to Rodney's disbelief. "My parents taught me people only have these hair colors: brown, black, blonde, orange, and grey or white if you're an old person. No purple, no blue, no green, no pink, but I see people with them! You're not normal!" Henry had no tragic history regarding a person with colored hair, but he once had a nightmare that a witch with blue hair boiled him alive. He asked his mother, who would comfort him by saying no person has blue hair. (She proceeded to list other colors as well.)

"My brother and my dad have purple hair!" Crystal argued. "Dad said my grandpa had it! What's so bad about it?"

"The Hairstress is protecting the Thousand-Legs!" David pointed his stick. "She must be its master!"

"I am not! I saw you picking on it like a bunch of meanies. This bug didn't do anything to you."

"Attack the Hairstress!" Elizabeth declared. The kids ran for attack, so Crystal turned and slipped down the slide before running across the park. Her small legs didn't go far, so she threw the centipede off, unnoticed by the kids when they piled on her. Henry watched the assault from the playground, his fear subsided. He had turned the kids against Crystal when he first encountered her, convincing them she was a witch who fried kids in her cauldron. Neither of them knew Crystal personally, so they ganged up on her for the sake of playing along.

A laser shot the ground a few feet away. "Back off, you jerks!" They looked up, seeing an 8-year-old boy who shared the same purple hair and yellow eyes as his sister. Travis Wickens wore black clothes and a purple scarf, and held a S.C.A.M.P.P.. "Or our hair won't be the only purple things in this park!"

The four kids got off Crystal, who happily got up and ran to her brother. "I told you not to go out by yourself at night." Travis stated. "What were you even doing?"

"Looking for bugs to cook in a potion!" Crystal replied as the two walked home.

"I keep telling you, nothing you make is gonna turn me into a frog."

"Bloody Travis has real weapons!" Rodney complained, throwing his stick on the ground. "Henry, you're rich, why don't YOU get us something like that?"

"I'm not even allowed to watch TV." Henry replied. "Do you really think my parents would let me buy weapons?"

"They wouldn't let you join KND, either." David said. "But hey, what if we all signed up? Then we can go on REAL adventures!"

"I bet Henry can get us in!" Elizabeth cheered. "He's rich!"

"Yeah, man, help us get in!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Henry gestured a 'slow down.' "This coming from a rich kid, that's a little unfair, isn't it? Do you guys really want to go through the stuff they do? Training in a frigid arctic tundra, flying ships that seem like they came from a dump, fighting dangerous adult criminals who possibly have years more experience than we could? I don't think David could endure a day of that."

The chubby boy looked downtrodden. "But we have make-believe to give us exercise." Henry swung his stick. "There are millions of kids who aren't operatives and still enjoy their lives. The Kids Next Door protect us so we can play these games. Why get involved with their dangers when we have this quaint little neighborhood?"

"I guess you're right." Rodney figured. "Still, this comes from the guy who lives it up in a mansion. Why don't you invite us to your place sometime?"

"Yeah, there's probably tons of adventure we can have in there!" Evelyn agreed.

"I've been trying to convince my parents." Henry blushed. "As a matter of fact, I should return home. They'll worry for me."

"Well, we'll see you later, then!" Eliza waved as Henry walked away. "Let's climb the swings like a tower next time!"

Outside the mobile home park was a gold car with clean white seats. Henry climbed in the back as his driver made the drive up the road around the park. "You've grown quite fond of these commoners, boy." The driver was a brown-haired man with a blue graduate's robe and hat. He was very skinny.

"I don't see what's so 'common' about them. They're kids like I am."

"Yes, but _you_ are a noble. You must have studied the histories of noble families. They only desired slaves. The Pewterschmidts enslaved Africans, the Schnees enslaved Mobians, the Don Quixotes enslaved Minish… but you do the Churchill Family proud, son. Not a one in your bloodline has ever owned a slave. They have hired servants, but that's besides the point."

"Of course." Henry smiled and bowed. "Because true loyalty is won through kindness and friendship. So if I keep being their friend, they'll do anything I say."

"Indeed. Still, with an imagination like yours, I'm surprised you weren't born a psychicbender. It's good for kids like you to be so enticed in books. Television has such ill-mannered material."

"Oh, books aren't saints either, Teacher. I remember this one where the cover featured the protagonist making… an unpleasant gesture with his finger."

"Oh, my! I'll have to remove that from your library."

"Yes, please. It's not the gesture that makes me cringe, but the character had green hair."

After they returned to Churchill Mansion, Henry went up to his room. There was a small bookshelf with books he took from his house's library, either planning to read later or they were his favorites. Henry skimmed the titles, wondering which one to read. …Henry smiled and waved his hands. The books flew off the shelf and rotated in the air above him. Henry was a rare type of bender – a paperbender. It was a sub-form of plantbending and involved the control of dead matter. His tutor was also a paperbender, so he bonded the most with him.

"Let me see… _The Eight Wonders_? Yes, let's pretend to bake a cake. _Majora's Mask_ by Sanula Kinsei? Why not don some pretend masks with super powers. _Curse of Habaraki_? A shrinking adventure, that could be fun. _My Days in the Gallery_ , oh how mysterious."

Henry eventually fell asleep while trying to choose. The next morning, Henry had breakfast and got ready for school. He didn't go to an official school, but he had five teachers to teach him all he needed to know.

One of them called himself Super Principal, a short man with orange hair, a blue suit, and a red cape. He made class entertaining by flying with some metahuman power and solving equations at the speed of sound. Then there was Heli-Teacher, an old woman who flew on a wooden chair with a built-in propeller and taught him English and history. His PE teacher was Mad Dad, who sparred with Henry using boxing gloves as he taught the boy combat. Then there was Midwestern Mom, his nanny, and also his cooking teacher… he guessed. Well, she liked to bake pecan pies, but she was… loud.

But as mentioned previously, his favorite was Samuel Wilson, who called himself the Terrific Tutor. He taught Henry history and helped him with any subject he had trouble with. He also taught Henry the different forms of element bending. Not many got to learn such a subject, since most benders were encouraged to keep their powers secret. Together, they were the Parent Teacher Organization of Educating Youngsters. Whenever they weren't available, a group of substitute teachers called the Faculty 4 came to teach him. They were a group of metahumans who… He was less fond of them.

At 5:00pm, Terrific Tutor drove Henry down to Kingston Crossing, where he regrouped with his friends. "There's a lot of fluffy clouds in the sky today. I say we make an adventure to the heavenly land of Skypia!"

"Time to see if the angel people are only legends!" Elizabeth cheers.

"Are you just going to talk to birds?" a girl retorted. The kids turned to find Crystal Wickens, glaring sharply with hands on her hips.

"Eeeek!" Henry hid behind Rodney. "The Hairstress is back to exact revenge!"

"Look, I'm going to leave. But first I wanna show you something." She stepped aside to show a video projector.

"Blimey, we just got out of school!" Rodney complained.

"Just look!" Crystal pushed a button, and the device projected a hologram of a large knight. _"Oooooo…!"_ The four minus Henry gazed in awe.

Crystal got a stick and stood in front of the knight. She dodged swings from its lance and swung her stick through it. "My brother fights loads of bad guys in the Kids Next Door! And he puts them all in this box and practices fighting them!" She jumped high and stuck her stick through the knight's helmet hole. The hologram faded. Crystal held the stick over her shoulder and turned to them proudly, "It's way better than squishing bugs."

"Oh, silly little Hairstress and her magic box." Henry remarked. "Her own portable television set. It's stuff like that which ruins imagination, and imagination is great mental exercise. Friends, don't waste your attention with this."

"It is not!" Crystal yelled. "My brother taught me how this works, and I can make anything!" Crystal opened the back of the projector and crawled in, fiddling with it. "Like… a dragon!" A large purple dragon was projected. "And it fights like it's here!" She got in front and dodged the dragon's fangs, slashing her stick. "So you can make whatever you want and fight it!"

 _She's five years younger than me!_ Henry thought. _How could she understand a shred of engineering or… even fight like that?_

"Can we fight the monsters from our videogames?!" David asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh!" Crystal beamed.

"I think you guys are missing the point here!" Henry shouted. "As I've been telling you, what strengthens our minds greater than knowledge is imagination. The more you stand here, fighting these _simulations_ , you are discouraged to imagine for yourself. And besides, can this device simulate a moon forest, a candy mountain, or a potion that grants you wings so you can fly to Skypia?!"

"Um… no…" Crystal frowned. Her smile returned as she said, "But my brother told me a story of a mountain made of ice cream! It's a Kids Next Door legend! And one time, he chased some bad guys in a soda temple!"

"Are you making this up, too?" Eliza asked.

"No, it's for real! He records his missions and brings them back to show me! I still have them, want to look at them?"

The four kids exchanged thoughtful glances. "Yeh, we might as well see what's so great about Kids Next Door." Rodney shrugged.

"Yeah, like watching a show nobody else saw!" Evelyn said excitedly.

"Sweet!" Crystal jumped. "Oh, can one of you carry that for me?" She pointed at the projector. "It's kind of heavy. MUUUM, I'm bringing friends over." She ran ahead.

"What?! Where are you guys going, what about Skypia?!" Henry yelled.

"Oh, we can do that later, Henry." Eliza said. "Come on, let's go visit Hairstress's house!"

"But what if it's a trap?!"

"We'll just make David crush her if it is. But if you don't wanna come, we'll see you later!"

Henry could only watch in defeat as they all piled into Crystal's house (with David getting stuck in the doorway briefly).

 **Churchill Estate; living room**

"The violet-haired sorceress stole my team!" Henry complained, pacing back-and-forth while Samuel sat on a chair and sipped tea. "Brainwashed them with that magic box! What if they decide to join Kids Next Door, imagination will be out the window! It's maddening, I tell you."

"With all due respect, Master, why do you not join the Kids Next Door?" Samuel asked. "Certainly, you could attain a high position of power. The Prince of the World Government works for Kids Next Door, so if we had more nobles in their ranks, we could make sure they work to our satisfaction."

"I have no intention of being under their services. And if those guys could experience the dangers the Kids Next Door go through, they'll ask for the sweet embrace of Imagination Land once again. Ahh! An idea strikes!" Henry beamed. "Teacher, perhaps you and your colleagues can stage a scenario. Pose as typical supervillains performing an uncoordinated attack and see how they fair."

"Are we in some sort of comic now? We're teachers, not clichés."

"Oh, just do it for a few minutes, at least scare the wits out of that Hairstress! Since her brother isn't around, we have a green light."

"Oh, if it's what you wish, Sir."

"But before we proceed with this plan, perhaps we could hold a quick paperbending tutorial…"

 **Kingston**

"Eliza, now's our chance, let's get her!" Evelyn declared.

"Yah!"

"I heard that!" Crystal whipped around and waved her staff. "Try to get over this lava pit!"

"Aaaaah!" Elizabeth jumped back from the imaginary lava.

"Guys, I'm still in a glue trap." David said, standing in one place.

"Too bad! I'm turning you into a centipede!" Crystal shot a spell.

"My belly's so bouncy, it comes back!" David retorted.

"Ahhhh!" Crystal fell on her front. "I'm a buuuuug!"

"I'm gonna squish you!" Rodney raised his foot above her. "AHH!" He was swat away by an unusually strong purse, flying against a bush in front of Crystal's house. Crystal and co. looked over in confusion.

"You kids should be doing your HOMEWORK! ! Midwestern Mom is gonna WRECK YOU!" exclaimed a fat woman wearing a blue dress that had a large "M".

"Midwestern Mom?" Evelyn cocked a brow. "What the devil is this?"

"I'll tell you what this is!" Super Principal flew in the sky. "We're the Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters! And cursing is forbidden in my classroom, young lady!"

"Prepare for an education you've never experienced, young'uns." Heli-Teacher had harmless laser cannons attached to her chair. ("I knew getting that master's in engineering wasn't a waste.")

"They're just crazy Americans." Rodney commented.

"CRAZY?!" They were charged at by a man in boxer shorts, a hunched back, and boxing gloves. "Mad Dad is VERY ANGRY!"

David ran against the mad father and bounced him back with stronger momentum. "Wow, that was pretty awesome!"

"Get your heads in the game, you fools!" The Terrible Tutor flew by standing on books. "Attack them!" He sent a swarm of spinning papers, Crystal ducking to avoid getting cut.

"Well, Liz, wanna see how high you can jump?" Evelyn asked.

"You bet!" Eliza ran around Heli-Teacher and swiftly dodged her lasers. Evelyn got under the teacher and positioned her hands, so when Eliza ran at her, she bounced the younger girl up to the old woman. Eliza made Heli-Teacher drive out of control and hit the ground.

Evelyn had to quickly jump and duck Midwestern Mom's purse, before grabbing a knife from her pocket and cutting the purse's strings when it swooped by. "Why in tarnation do you carry that thing in your pocket?!"

"Self-defense, duh." Evelyn remarked before opening the purse to find a hammer. "Why do YOU carry THIS in your purse?"

"I like other things besides cookin'."

Midwestern Mom was tackled by David. "Oi, this hag makes me feel skinny!"

"Come down here and fight, Stupid Headmaster!" Rodney taunted.

"It's Super Principal! And you'll have to get your grades up if you want to come up here."

"I bet you can't do anything besides fly."

"Incorrect! I have knuckles of steel."

"Then come down and punch me."

"You don't want that!"

"Yes I do."

"You're really asking for it."

"Quit being a puss and punch me!"

"FINE! Eeeehhhh-!" Principal flew down with both fists ready. Rodney ducked and kicked him in the crotch. "OIIII!" The man fell on his side.

"Heh. Not everything is steel."

"These children are more clever than I anticipated." Terrible Tutor said as he made a whirlwind of flying books.

"Maybe YOU'RE uneducated!" Crystal had grabbed and was riding one of the books before it got above Tutor's head. She dropped and grabbed his head, breaking his control as the teacher hit the street. Evelyn and Eliza proceeded to gang up, with the latter biting his arm.

"OUCH! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Oi, how thick can you get?" Rodney said. "You don't suppose these were KND villains, do you?"

"They look like people they'd fight." Crystal replied. "Except really stupid."

"Yeah, they couldn't find any better targets besides a trailer park?" David questioned.

"That was fun, though!" Eliza cheered. "I wish Henry could've seen it!"

The ground trembled under rhythm of footsteps. "Um… What the heck is that?" Rodney pointed.

A dinosaur composed of books stomped across the trailer park, glaring at the kids and roaring ravenously. His teeth were sure to give the worst papercuts imaginable. "Uhhhh, anybody have any fire?" Evelyn asked.

"I know what to do!" Crystal yelled. "Keep him busy!" She ran into her house.

"How is something like this even possible?" Eliza asked.

"It's just a bunch of books, let's push 'em down!" David charged stalwartly at the Thesaurus Rex's left leg, trying to shove it down, but the Thesaurus kicked its leg and shook him off.

Elizabeth grabbed onto the tail and climbed up its back, successfully reaching the head and stomping its eyes. "I call this the Thousand-Kick Attack!" However, the dinosaur seemed to be unphased as it lightly shook the child off. The Thesaurus Rex swiped its claws and sent books to hit them, then they would fly back onto its body. The dinosaur ignored their petty attacks and continued toward Crystal's house, threatening to tear the roof off.

"CRYSTAL, GET OUT OF THERE!" Elizabeth cried.

"You know, you have bad breath!" Crystal ran out holding a hot sauce bottle attached to a trigger. She blasted a ray of fire up into the monster's mouth, setting it aflame. "Eat the KND's S.P.I.C.E.R.! It's a normal hot sauce bottle with a lighter to give it extra spice comin' out."

 _"ROOOAAAR!"_ The Thesaurus shook its burning mouth before collapsing on its side. "NO!" Henry climbed out of it, taking off his buttoned shirt to smack it against the fire. "I wasn't finished reading _The Thunder Island_!"

"Henry?!" Evelyn exclaimed. The boy gasped and turned to face them. "So that was YOU controlling that thing?"

"You tried to destroy my house!" Crystal yelled. "Are you mad that I took your friends or something?!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Henry argued. "Wouldn't you have done the same?! I was happily enjoying playing with them until you decided to brainwash them with your magic box! Did our adventures mean nothing to you guys? How could you leave me for the Hairstress?!"

"I was only trying to make them jealous of the Kids Next Door because you kept beating me up!"

"And most of the time, we thought she was in on these games, that's why we attack her." Evelyn followed. "But Henry, after what we've just been through, don't you think we'd be great for Kids Next Door? It's fun to _pretend_ to go to awesome places and fight scary monsters, but I want to do it for real! Let's have real fun and really help people!"

"And maybe fight _real_ dangerous villains." Rodney smirked at Principal, still holding his aching area.

"I set all this up to show you the dangers the world has!" Henry shouted. "It might not have been much, but would you really leave our safe and comfy village to go against who-knows-what? ?"

"Stop acting like a privileged prince and join KND with us!"

"Yeah, we don't wanna join without you." David said. "You'd be our leader. But you have to tell us how you made that dino!"

Henry looked stunned by that. "You… won't go without me?"

"No way, Henry!" Elizabeth said cheerily. "We need someone like you to take us on all the scary missions! You'll be the best leader ever!"

"So come on, Henry, let's do it!" Rodney encouraged.

"…My friends…" Henry almost felt like crying. "My loyal… friends…"

"What are you all doing here?!" Travis Wickens shouted from behind. He noticed the weird-looking teachers and the dinosaur made of books. "What in blazes… Crystal, are you all right?!"

"I am, Travis!" she replied happily. "I think these guys want to join Kids Next Door."

"Huh? You do?"

They all stared at Henry. The boy contemplated his answer for a minute. "…Yes, we do. And as proof of our skill, we'd like to turn in these supervillains!"

"SAY WHAT?!" the teachers exclaimed.

"Then I guess I'll call a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.." Travis figured. "We'll take you guys to Arctic Base tomorrow. I think Andrew's going to like you guys."

"This is going to be the best thing ever!" Rodney jumped.

"And when I get older, I'm gonna join, too!" Crystal declared.

Henry turned to her with a smile. "Hairstress? Could I… ask for a favor?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"…Would you…" He took out a spray bottle, "allow me to dye your hair brown?"

"AAAAAAAHH!" Crystal ran as Henry chased her around the park. "No, I like my hair!"

"It'll look better with a natural color! If brown doesn't work, I'll make it blonde, or orange!"

"Spray that stuff on yourself, I don't want it!"

The five others merely stared in disbelief, but Henry's actions forced laughs out of them. For a rich noble, he was a fun kid and had the potential to be a good leader. They wondered if other nobles could be kind like Henry.

 **An unknown town…**

A building was set aflame as people roared with hatred, throwing bottles at a wall. Three people were tied and blindfolded: a man with light blonde hair and mustache, a woman, and a 12-year-old son, all with same-colored hair and white robes. "DEMONS!" a citizen shouted.

"FALSE GODS!" another roared.

"DOWN WITH THE DON QUIXOTE FAMILY!"

"Please, stop!" Don Quixote Homing cried as people whipped the three of them. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave my family be! They're innocent! Please, just punish me!"

"Like we would ever trust you!" yelled a blonde woman. "We know you still have Minish slaves! You think it's okay because you think people don't see them?! You think people won't care because they're so small?! Well, we do!"

"They're not slaves, we give them food and homes!" Homing cried. "Honestly, I'm not a bad man! I love all people!"

"Since when do World Leaders care about anyone but their selves?!" a teenage boy shouted. "You guys act like gods, but you're pathetic!"

"Hey, what's all this gas?!" a woman yelled when a cloud of pink gas swallowed them, resulting in coughs.

"DOFFY!" A boy with black hair and yellow eyes ran up to the Don Quixote son, using a knife to cut him free. "Doffy, I'll save you! Vergo found a secret tunnel!"

"Caesar… don't…don't save Father!"

"But why?"

"He's a terrible man!" Doffy ripped off his blindfold when his hands were free. "We were GODS, Father, and you threw it all away!" His eyes teared behind his sunglasses. "When I grow up, I'm never gonna be like you! I hope I forget you some day!" He took Caesar's knife and stabbed his own father in the chest. "NOW DIE!"

"Cough!" Homing hacked. "D…Doflamingo… I'm sorry you had to have… a father like me…"

 **Mariejoa**

 _"What a pity… Don Quixote Homing."_ The King said as he stared at the 8-ball in his hand. _"So, who will be the one… to inherit your throne?"_ The powerful gem displayed Henry Churchill and his aspiring team at Arctic Base.

* * *

 **Lots of major backstory here. And there's more to come next chapter. Next time, we'll look at Lucas Stonebuddy's past.**


	5. Stone Buddy

**This chapter is kind of plot heavy and previews something important. Also, time for a history lesson!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Stone Buddy_**

 **3,970 years ago, Ancient Europe**

Since the destruction of numerous Sacred Trees 30 years ago, demons have ravaged the world and Demon Wars took place for the umpteenth time. A Second Age of Kids Next Door rose to being and fought the demons, turning the war for the better. But these brave little children weren't the only warriors in this era. There is a story of five children who could control the earth, and they hailed from different regions. One day, these children met and became close friends. They each possessed a different variant of their power, and working together, they became a formidable team.

When these children grew older, they became renowned warriors. Their base was a gigantic tree that grew within a mountain range. A girl of sixteen stood before the great tree, eyes closed as her hands and feet were planted firmly on the ground. She had messy brown hair that was cut short, and she wore green armor that covered her body, except her arms and legs. Large white rings with green emeralds were around her ankles.

Granite could see across the earth for miles. The demons were coming to sap the life from the tree. Granite smiled, feeling pure confidence in her friends. "Sovite, they're coming up the mountains from the north. They're Nejirons posing like moving rocks. Are they silly or what?" She spoke with a childish voice for a 16-year-old girl.

"Silly? They're as dense as rocks." Sovite smirked, his metal earpiece ringing with the message.

"Denser than you!" Granite grinned playfully.

"Not for long!" Sovite stomped the mountain and turned it into a volcano. Lava erupted from the top, and Sovite willed it to flow down over the Nejirons. Sovite was a muscular boy of 18 years, wearing only a gold armor skirt on his red hot body. He had spiky brown hair and a developing beard.

"I feel some coming from underground, four miles southwest of my location!" Granite reported.

"These Ergtoroks make me irk!" Quartzite surfed over the landscape on a sandwave along a sandy trail he had created. Quartzite was seventeen with black hair to his neck, wore dark-purple armor over his chest and pelvic areas, leaving the rest of himself bare except his metal wristbands and ankle bands. He stopped over the indicated area and broke the surrounding land into sand. "I'll stir them into stew and eat them up!" He waved his arms from his solid sand platform and stirred the sand into a whirlpool. The sand squids – Ergtoroks appeared on the surface, trying to cough rocks at him. Quartzite defended as he brought the squids to the center, intent on crushing them.

 _"GUYS! GUYS, HEEEELP!"_

"OUCH!" Granite cupped a hand over her earpiece. "Hornfels, you're our information relayer, we can hear you without the yelling!"

"But they ambushed me from the sky!" Hornfels was ducking as three Kargaroks were biting him. He was a 17-year-old boy with orange hair and a skinny, frail body, wearing silver armor over his chest, pelvis, wrists, and ankles. He perched atop the stone wall around the tree. "WAAAH!" He lost balance and fell over the outside, grabbing a thin stalactite branch that Granite stomped out when she sensed this. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Four Kargaroks began to peck him.

The monster birds screeched when two large stones came and crushed them. "You're welcome." The fifth member said. He wore an average black robe and had brown hair. He was 16 years old and wasn't muscular or skinny.

"Heheh… Thanks, Stone." Hornfels blushed.

"Well, I'm not sensing any more." Granite opened her vibrant green eyes and stood. "It seems we're all done here!"

"I didn't even break a sweat." Sovite sighed.

"Like it's even possible for you to sweat." Hornfels remarked, still hanging on the branch. "Stone, help me get down?"

"Oh, Horny." Stone laughed, stomping a platform up for his friend to land on.

"Please don't call me—HEEEEEY!" The platform dropped down quickly and crashed as Hornfels plopped on his front.

Now for a little backstory: Granite came from a village outside the mountains. She was a peppy girl that loved to embrace nature and take naps outside. Quartzite came from a desert across the ocean and liked to pretend he was a king, using sandbending to construct giant castles. Sovite lived on a volcano island and was addicted to hard core exercise, placing boulders on his back and doing push-ups under a hot, scorching sun. Hornfels was more brains than brawn, and as the first known metalbender in history, his main skill was building machines out of metal. He was the one who invented the small metal pieces that fit in their ears and were sensitive to soundwaves, which he could transmit to further distances using his bending on the earpieces.

Under the instruction of Regigigas, Minish were sent around the world to find these kids and bring them to the Tree of Beginning. It was at the tree they met their fifth member, Stone, who was a quiet boy that liked to carve statues. He was apparently an orphan taken in by the Earth God, Regigigas, and while he helped his fellow earthbenders in battle, he always felt kind of distanced.

The five earthbenders regrouped with Granite as they headed toward the tree. "That was fun, so much fun!" Granite skipped like a happy rabbit. "A thousand monsters and we crushed them all!"

"They need to remember who this planet belongs to, right Horny Boy?!" Sovite punched Hornfels and made him spin unstably.

"OW! All I know is I'm getting armored shoes. You guys are lucky not to step on any sharp rocks."

"We do step on them, they just turn to dust." Quartzite remarked with hands folded behind his head.

"But don't worry, Horns, we still like ya." Sovite said. "You're our lovable dork!"

"A pleasure." Hornfels replied in sarcasm. "Just keep me as far from the action as you can."

When they entered the Tree of Beginning, the local Minish in the flower forest made sure to clear away from their path. The Minish were as big as ants to the gigantic humans, but they felt no fear in the presence of their guardians. The humans approached a crystal platform where the Minish King stood. He had a white beard and unbudded yellow flower crown. "Granite, Quartzite, Sovite, Hornfels, and Stone… you have defended our home once more from the savage creatures. The Minish will be forever indebted to you: the Five Children of Earth." King Gonsho said. His small voice was heard thanks to their earpieces.

"Awe, you don't have to do anything for us." Granite grinned, bending forward to show the king her shiny white teeth. "We're happy to protect you cute little things!"

"I am delighted. . . Lady Granite. . ." The king felt his gaze fall upon the top of Granite's chest area, which was unarmored.

"Granite, you know lots of male Minish like human women, right?" Hornfels said, pulling his leader back with an awkward expression. "Same with female Minish. They're climbing Sovite right now."

Sovite looked down in shock to see Minish climbing his legs. _"Oh, he's so waaaarrrm!"_

 _"Please, let me live on you!"_

"Ahem, anyway, moving on." Gonsho coughed. "We hope you will continue to defend our home. The Tree of Beginning is among the most sacred of sanctuaries, home to Earth God Regigigas."

"Speaking of Regigigas, wouldn't he do a better job protecting this place himself?" Quartzite asked. "Why rely on us to do it?"

"I suppose we have kept you uninformed long enough. Five Children… it is time you learned this tree's most important secret. Come with me."

King Gonsho led them down a flight of winding stairs, Minish guards at his side. They rode fireflies to light the darkness. "How long have we been walking for, an hour?" Hornfels sighed in exhaust. "Why didn't you let us rest before bringing us down here?"

"I suppose if you wanted to, you could have earthbent these stairs to carry you down faster." Gonsho replied.

"So why didn't we?!"

"One should always enter a new location cautiously."

Eventually, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, entering a shrine lit by glowing green crystals. There was a huge sealed door with a symbol of a diamond, and four pedestals before it. There were footprints in front of each pedestal and a diamond-shaped hole on top of them, both colored the same of four respective colors: green, yellow, red, and gray. "God Regigigas… you are here, I see." The king said.

On the right of the shrine was the God of Earth himself: a massive robot with six beeping colored lights, bushes on his shoulders and feet, gold rings around his wrists and base of his arms, and a gold center with smaller lights. _"I have designed this door to only open by the powers of Earth, Sand, Lava, and Metal. Will the respective children take your places on the pedestal."_

Granite planted her small feet in the prints before her pedestal, Quartzite took the yellow one, Sovite the red one, and Hornfels the gray. Stone looked confused. "Why isn't there one for me?"

 _"When the seal is removed, you may use your power to open the door."_

"Sounds like a job you could do, but… okay." Stone half-interestedly walked up to the door and put his hand to it.

"Four Children, channel your chis into the pedestals." Gonsho instructed.

The four others put both hands over the glowing holes and focused their power. The combined powers of Granite's earth, Quartzite's sand, Sovite's lava, and Hornfels' metal all met at one core. The diamond on the door glowed, and Stone exhausted a great amount of power in pushing it open. They all entered the chamber. Dozens of colorful crystals lined the surrounding walls—Nature Crystals that each possessed a form of nature. In the very center was a spire of solid blue gem. It grew from a shining pink crystal that appeared to have a heart inside.

"This stone is none other than the Heart of the World." Gonsho confirmed. "Every planet has its own Heart that is heavily concentrated with a certain chi that covers the whole world. Our Planet Earth is one that's composed of ALL chis, making this a very sacred place."

"Is that why the demons want to destroy this place?" Granite asked.

"I fear that is why… but there is another secret even they do not know. The knowledge of this secret could very well shake the universe. So, before we divulge it unto you… will you swear to secrecy?"

"Suuuure!" Granite sang. "I can keep a secret! Can you guys?"

"I guess so." Hornfels said with a casual grin.

"Yeah, I'm game." Sovite shrugged.

"Me too." said Quartzite.

"…" Stone was silent for a moment. "If this is really so important, why didn't you ask us before we actually entered this room?"

". . ." Gonsho felt a tad sheepish. "That would have been a logical approach. Oh, I trust you regardless. Up this way."

Still riding their fireflies, the king and his guards flew up a stairway that spiraled up along the walls, the teens having to duck Nature Crystals on their ascent. "Ouch!" Hornfels bumped his head on a blue one. "Ack, so cold!"

"You're such a stick." Sovite touched the boy's head to warm it up with his chi.

The stairs ended at the top of the tall spire, where a large pink diamond rested in the center. Inside was a child-size creature made of stone, wearing a pink diamond on its head. Granite was first to approach the creature, utmost curiosity overcoming her. She put her hand to the diamond. "I feel a powerful energy inside this thing… but what is it?"

 _"The date in my memory files was approximately 4,978,400 years ago."_ Regigigas spoke. _"I met a spirit of a woman with pink hair. She entrusted me with an egg and said it must be protected at all costs. The creature hatched from the egg possessed Earth Chi more powerful than mine. It knew what power it possessed and sealed itself inside this Diamond Cocoon."_

"You five are aware that Mew lives in the tree." Gonsho said. "And you know what Mew is. Perhaps you can guess what this creature is…"

Hornfels gasped. "It… Is it really?"

"Indeed. Although there were only eight created by Arceus… Regigigas received this egg after his destruction. This being speaks to our sages with telepathy. She will only awaken by the powers of Five Children of Earth."

"So that means… us?" Granite asked.

"No. She does not want to awaken now. But perhaps your descendants will have the honor. Still, this deity is another reason we must protect the Tree of Beginning. And we must keep her secret from the outside. If too many people know there is another Firstborn in the universe, there will be unrest. Do not discuss what you've seen in here. Even most of my citizens do not know what lies beneath the tree."

"We understand." Hornfels said. The others nodded. "But I have to ask… is it really safe for Mew to live here in this case? I mean, two Firstborn in the same area…"

"Mew does not often stay. When he leaves, he disguises himself. Furthermore, this chamber will not open without the power of your Earth Chis. Now, let us leave. You may earthbend the stairs to carry you up this time."

"Sigh, thank you!" Hornfels expressed.

Stone stared at the Diamond Cocoon, feeling the power radiating from it. The power felt… familiar somehow.

 **Hot spring**

"I love it when the sun appears after we destroy an army of demons!" Granite stripped herself naked and enjoyed the warming, cleansing heat of the spring. They were in a part of the Tree of Beginning where sunlight shone in, and flowers surrounded them. "It's nice to kick back and chill with the bros!"

Hornfels, Sovite, and Quartzite shared the spring with her. "I guess there aren't many female warriors out there." Hornfels said with a blush. In these ancient times, gender boundaries didn't exist.

"Yeah, all those girls are missing out! So, any of you boys wanna wash me?" She smirked.

"I will!" Quartzite's hand splashed up.

"I'm going if you guys get physical." Hornfels said, deciding to turn around. "Why didn't Stone wanna join us?"

"Maybe he can't swim." Sovite replied casually.

"The water isn't that deep. And besides, Quartzite's the only one that can swim."

"Well, you could probably float."

Stone had returned to his quarters near the top of the tree. His room was a gallery of gray stone sculptures. They resembled gods like Dialga and the Lake Trio, one was of Fairy Princess Mavis, and a smaller statue depicted an earlier Minish King. Stone's hand was planted against a rectangular block taller than him, using Seismic Sense to see every square inch on this stone. His chi flowing through, Stone singled out a peculiar area of space within the stone. He slapped the stone and broke away the area outside, and what remained shaped like Granite, sporting her happy grin.

 _"Another beautiful piece of art."_ Regigigas said from the entrance. _"There is a high probability Granite will enjoy what you've created."_

"Yes, she may." Stone replied emotionlessly.

 _"Your performance in battle was excellent. You deserve recreation. Will you not join your comrades?"_

"I don't feel deserving. Although I fight on the same ground as my comrades… I am not the same."

 _"That is an irrelevant factor. Do you then not view these Minish the same as any human?"_

"I am not certain…" Stone turned to face the robot god. "Do these Minish wear a mask like mine?" He gripped the skin under his neck and pulled it off. His head was round and bare, dark-gray, and made of stone. "Do we come from the same planet?" He used the heel of his left foot to scrape off the peach-colored paint on the right foot, exposing its true color. "Tell me again where I'm from."

 _"It is understood that your origins lie in what we gods call the First Dimension. When Supreme God Arceus destroyed said dimension, he constructed me with the memory and data of the dimension. Perhaps he suspected denizens from that world will find a way here. You are a member of the Ores, a race of beings composed of stone who possessed the original Earth Chi. Your cousins were the Gems, a race of supernatural beings who possessed the original magic. I believe you sensed what I had sensed: the one under the tree possesses energy similar to the Gems. While it is true your species is unknown to this universe, you possess a heart and soul regardless. I can guarantee strong assurance your comrades will find this knowledge irrelevant and think of you as they always have."_

"Is it really so simple? I'm a foreign contaminate, as you imply. The First Dimension was a world of chaos… that is why Arceus destroyed it. The fact that I could be here, and that… _creature_ underneath the tree. Exactly how much control do you gods have?"

 _"I do not recall referring to you as a 'foreign contaminate.' Analysis: it is a conclusion you came to on your own accord. You are accurate in your implication that there is still much we gods do not know… but perhaps it is wise to learn from mortals like yourself. Your Earth Chi is foreign to me, Stone. Although I am still analyzing… I have reached a conclusion it is not the only in this universe."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I have sensed curious chis in various areas. When I journeyed to these areas… I had discovered these were Natural Chis in the form of seven cubes, and two pyramids. According to my artificial memory, they are composed of a material from the First Dimension called Permanite. I have tried, but I could not break the stones. Furthermore, they possessed writing that I could not decipher. Permanite was native to Planet Ore, and was known as the Unbreakable Stone. The Permanent Stone. The only beings that could prove otherwise were its people."_

"In other words… my chi has the capability to break the Unbreakable Stone?"

 _"Perhaps… but we have determined these stones will play a critical role for a prophecy in the far future. I would advise against the action. …I will return to my resting chamber. Do carry on, my son."_ The god's quaking steps faded as he left.

"So, that's what you really look like!" a girl's voice said. Stone gasped and looked around for the source, but saw only his statues. "Down here." He then looked toward the feet of Granite's statue. There was a red-eyed Minish with a pink flower cap and white leaf dress. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm a real big fan of your work. These idols of gods and legendary figures are detailed down to the core. But I guess in reality, an artist is what he creates! Can I take a picture?" She held up a Picto Box and snapped Stone's likeness.

"Do I know you, perhaps?" Stone inquired.

"Hm hm, no… I'm just a fan of art. My name's Diana. I'm an earthbender, too. I guess I'm pretty skilled, but I'm probably not on par with your level. As a matter of fact… I know this might sound embarrassing, but could I feel your head?"

"Erm… I suppose." Stone allowed Diana onto his pinky finger and lifted her up to his bald head.

She jumped on the round top and rubbed her hands against it. "So smooth… so perfect! It's not enough to say you were born with talent, you were born as a masterpiece. Do you mind if I interview you? Have you always been into art, do you have an inspiration, do you admire these people in some way? (Oops, you didn't answer the first one first.)" ^^;

"I don't quite have the energy for a discussion."

"Yeah, I guess you just got back from a battle. But I want to spend time with you, though! Do you want to go for a walk outside? I don't really get out much."

"Considering all the monsters, why would you want to?"

"Well, I want to see more of the world! This tree gets really boring, even if it's humongous. So let's go for a walk!"

"Very well. I need to paint my feet again first." Stone said as he put his mask back on, with Diana jumping off his head.

 **Outside**

"Wouldn't you rather ride on my shoulder?" Stone asked as Diana was scampering in the grass by his left. The fluffy clouds cast shadows drifting along the earth.

"Oh, you don't need my .5 milligrams of weight. This makes good exercise!"

"How old did you say you were?"

"Twenty-and-a-half years. Now it's my turn to ask a question, if you're made of stone, can you physically feel anything?"

"As odd as it is, I can. I feel the grass, I feel the wind… though perhaps flesh beings have greater sensitivity than I."

"I don't see why you need to hide the secret from your friends. If it was shameful to say you aren't human, then it should be shameful to be a Minish or a Nimbi. We may look different, but we all live on the same planet and we're all connected."

"Maybe for the rest of you, but I'm from a universe that was consumed in chaos. I feel like my existence here is a danger on its own."

"But what bad thing ever happened because of you? Our home is safe thanks to you and your friends."

"I really can't determine why I feel this way. It's just an unsettling feeling in my chest."

"Maybe you just feel lonely because there are no other Ores that you know about. I guess when you're one of a kind, it's hard to feel like you're part of the group."

"Perhaps that is the case. But if there are no other Ores, I have no one to call family besides my comrades. The sadness I feel is a fault of my own that I must overcome."

"I wish I could make you feel better, but I'm not sure how to help."

"Regigigas speaks of various pieces of Permanite that exist in the universe. If there is any possible answer to my dilemma… it would be to find one of these stones. Maybe I could ask Regigigas to bring me to one."

"You should ask your friends to come with you, too. A family is still a family. They would love to help you."

"I couldn't ask them to go out of their way to come. Besides, somebody needs to protect-"

"Just WHERE are you GOING?" Granite shouted as a rock wall sprouted up in Stone's way. He turned to find his four friends several feet behind him.

"You've been following me?"

"I felt you walking away from the tree. Why didn't you invite us, Stone, we were up for a walk!"

"She just bolted after you and we figured we'd follow." Hornfels said sheepishly. "You looked like you were talking to someone. Or was it thinking aloud?"

"Hello!" Diana sprouted a tiny rock platform up for them all to see. "I'm Diana! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Quartzite smirked.

"No, just a real big fan!" Diana beamed. "Or little fan. Do you want me to leave, Stone?"

"No, it's quite all right. Actually… I may as well tell you four something. Let's go back to the tree."

 **Tree of Beginning**

"Oooooo!" Quartzite softly rubbed Stone's bald head. "So smooth!"

"Please stop that."

"So you were a rock person all along, huh?" Granite asked. "I thought you felt weird when I touch you."

"Surprised you didn't notice, Granny." Sovite said.

"You really do feel different." Hornfels said while rubbing Stone's hand. "And you have parts inside you that serve as organs. Odd…"

"I want to ask Regigigas to take me to one of the Permanites he spoke of. And if possible… I want to keep it with me. As a relic of my people…"

"If that's the case, we'll come with you." Granite smiled. "I'm sure Regigigas can protect the tree from a few demons."

"Five Children, there's a creature approaching the tree!" A Minish came flying in using Wing Pikmin.

"Is it a demon?!" Hornfels exclaimed.

"I don't know what it is, but it was huge and purple!"

Granite touched the ground and closed her eyes. "I do feel something coming. Let's go see what it is!"

The beast crossing the field was a purple-skinned humanoid wearing black and gold armor and a same-colored helmet. He had a large chin and big, thick hands, and his blue eyes glimmered like the moon as he stared at the great tree. "Is this the Tree of Beginning Medusa spoke of? The place where the Heart of this World rests?" The titan opened his left hand, which was holding a tiny green glowing stone. "Very well. I will bring this planet to ruin and regain my Infinity Stones!"

The bottom of the surrounding wall opened as the Five Children of Earth charged out. "Hey ugly, we got a rule called no trespassing!" Sovite shouted. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Thanos, you impudent worms! You have nerve to speak to me in such a tongue. Now stand aside or feel the power of my Soul Stone!"

"The only power WE'RE feeling is the power of us defeating your so-called… POWER!" Granite retorted.

"Leave the trash-talk to me, sweet cheeks." Sovite fist-palmed. "Let's kick his ass!" He stomped the ground and sent a river of lava toward Thanos, but the titan jumped forth to slam his fist on the ground in their center, blowing the five benders apart. Thanos tried to enter the tree's barrier, but Hornfels threw a sword and used metalbending to bend it around his neck, trying to pull Thanos back. Granite then caught the titan in a rock trap, but Thanos broke free and grabbed a chunk of the trap to throw at Hornfels.

Quartzite jumped in the way and used sandbending to break the rock, then broke the ground around Thanos in attempt to sink the titan. Thanos raised the Soul Stone as it flashed, separating his own soul from his body. Thanos' spirit flew inside Quartzite's body, the boy screaming and struggling as he broke a sand pit toward his teammates. Thanos returned to his body and escaped his own trap, running to punch the distraught sandbender away. Sovite turned his sand pit into lava and threw it at Thanos, burning the titan only slightly as Thanos ran to punch him.

Sovite sprouted a large lava hand to lock with Thanos' left fist, but the pain from the molten rock didn't falter his strength. Hornfels jumped on Thanos' head and attempted to crush it with the gold of his helmet, so Thanos grabbed the scrawny boy in his right hand and threw him at Sovite, disabling the lava hand. Thanos was then pelted in the head by both normal boulders and spherical gray stones, cast by Granite and Stone. Thanos aimed the Soul Stone and caught them in a state of hypnosis.

 _A gray stone shaped like an oval crashed on Earth. Found by Regigigas, the stone steadily crumbled and became a humanoid baby. "Foreign contaminate…" Stone's voice said as he painted his skin peach and forged a flesh-like mask with hair. "Stone, why don't you play Kickrock with us? ?" Granite asked him pushily. "Heheh… Thanks, Stone." Hornfels blushed._

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Granite screamed from her vision. "I thought that pie was for anyone! Window pie is too tasty to pass up!"

"What adorable memories." Thanos smirked at Stone's memories. "A simple stone finds comfort in the company of humans. And yet, you saw yourself as vermin that didn't belong. Let everyone see you for what you are: a mindless rock." The stone transformed Stone back into an ovular egg.

A large pink crystal shot up from the ground and stabbed Thanos' hand, dropping the Soul Stone. "The only mindless one here is YOU!" Diana stated, riding the crystal.

"Diana!" Now free of the spell, Granite chucked boulders at Thanos' face. Diana pulled the crystal out of his hand and used it to fly. Thanos jumped toward the Soul Stone, only to fall on his front when Sovite wrapped lava whips around his ankles. Quartzite used a sandwave to bring the Soul Stone over to him.

"I'm changing Stone back!" Quartzite declared as he grabbed the gem- "AAAAAHH!" A tremendous surge of power overcame Quartzite upon contact with the stone.

"Quartz!" Sovite rushed over and grabbed the stone as well, enduring the unbearable pain and successfully helping to throw it away. Thanos broke free of the lava and jumped to Granite and Stone, punching the former away and crushing Stone's egg.

"STONE! !" Granite cried.

"A mere pebble to the power of Thanos!" The Mad Titan grinned with malice. "His fate will be that of your miserable planet!"

The titan was immediately punched a great distance away by a three-fingered hand. Thanos recovered to find the one responsible was Regigigas. Although the robot's expression wasn't clear, his eyes blinked with vengeance. Thanos charged at the god, and both locked fists with each other. "What type of machine dares to oppose Thanos?!"

 _"I am no mere machine, Mortal. I am the God of Earth. The Earth's children are my children… and those who crush my children will know a fate worse than death."_ Regigigas charged lasers in his lights and pinned Thanos to the ground with their force.

"AAAAH!" The base of Thanos' left arm was impaled by a giant clear diamond. Diana was perched on it, feeling only spite for the titan. "Death would be too merciful for you."

"Hm hm hm." Thanos laughed. "The great Thanos has felt worse pain than this."

 _"You may reinstate your claims after approximately one day in Underworld Prison."_ Regigigas said. _"If you claim to have been sent by Medusa… I conjecture you are one of the Thirteen."_

"Regigigas, we have to save Stone!" Granite cried over their friend's shattered body. "Can you use that Soul thingy?!"

Regigigas approached the Soul Stone and picked it up. He aimed it at the dark-gray rubble in attempt to cast its power, but nothing happened. _"Unable to register a response. Attempting to determine the anomaly."_

"The stone won't listen to you because you're not from its world." A man's voice said. A person with brown hair and a large beard, wearing a same-colored robe approached them.

"Where did you come from?" Sovite questioned.

The man reached under his robe and withdrew an 8-ball flashing an array of colors. "The Octogan desires the Soul Stone. I must follow its demands." He aimed the ball at the green stone, slowly drawing it in. The Soul Stone sunk into the Octogan's pupil.

"NO!" Thanos yelled. "Return the Soul Stone to me at-!"

The Octogan flashed and caused the titan to freeze. "See to it he is imprisoned." The stranger said before vanishing in another flash.

"He's gone…" Granite spoke with remorse. She fell to her knees, crying over the remains of her friend. "Stone…"

"We barely got to know him at all." Hornfels said.

"It's not too late for him." Diana calmly approached the gray rubble.

"What do you mean?" Granite asked.

"Wait… you were bending that diamond." Sovite realized. "That's impossible… even Regigigas can't bend diamonds."

"I exhausted a large portion of this mortal form's chi in doing so." Diana said. "I fear I can't inhabit it for much longer."

"'This mortal form'?" Quartzite repeated. "Are you…"

Diana closed her eyes and put her hand to a piece of Stone. _Stone… can you hear me?_

 _Diana… is that… you?…_

 _Stone… I have a secret to tell you as well. The true Diana… perished during childbirth. I sensed that she was not long, so I sent my soul to inhabit her deceased body and allow it to grow and mature. I did it so… I could walk among the Mortal World._

 _The Mortal World? But that means you're…_

 _Yes, I am. I always believed death upon birth was a horrible fate… so I keep the parents from sadness and discouragement by taking the place of their child's soul. And until my true body is freed by your friends' descendants, I will continue to watch them in this manner. Stone… I can do the same for you as well._

 _What do you mean?_

 _I will allow you to be reincarnated as a human. You will possess the chi that you had in this form. Your friends may not find you for some time, and your memory may grow foggy over the ages… but I am certain you will reunite with their descendants. I hope to see you again one day._

 _Reborn as a human… Yes. If I could be born again… I would have my own family. I could be… happy._

 _Yes… you could. And from now on, you will not be just "Stone"… you will be Stonebuddy!_

 _Stone buddy?_

 _"Stone" is such a bland name. It needs more personality! A name like Stonebuddy is sure to attract friends._

 _Well, alright then… I will be Stonebuddy. Farewell, Diana._

 _Farewell, Stonebuddy. See you in the next life!_

* * *

 **So yeah… we finally get to meet the Four (Five) Earthbender Family ancestors, as well as major foreshadowing. The Ores concept was something Numbuh 227 came up with some time ago. The next chapter will be the final one of this short story: the true identity of King Andrew Johnson. Of course, some of you who pay attention may already know who he is. I will see you for that.**


	6. One Hundred

**I would like to thank IDA and Depthcharge for the comments. This story is Gameverse History in the making and I'm glad you were here to see it. This takes place about 6 years before the First Gameverse Series.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: One Hundred_**

 **KND Moonbase**

The Kids Next Door was his pride and joy, he was proud to be a part of it. He joined Cadet Training at five years old – a record young age for a cadet, became Leader's Assistant after graduating, and at Age 9, he was the youngest operative to earn the position of Supreme Leader. He, Numbuh 100, Andrew Johnson. His friends were by his side, but he was nervous. Hundreds of operatives were in the auditorium, awaiting the coming of their new leader.

"Andrew, how could you keep them waiting?" asked Travis Wickens, one of his good friends. "They have better things to do than sit through a boring ceremony."

"I still don't feel like I deserve to be here." Andrew replied.

"Why not?" Numbuh 82.22 asked. "Dude, we wouldn't have stopped Numbuh 296 if it wasn't for you. You'll be a hundred times better than he could ever be! Come on, Andrew, stop being so hard on yourself, you got this."

"It's no big deal!" Koda Shrieves assured him. "Just go out there and tell them what they want to hear. That you'll be a great leader and you won't screw up."

"Anyone can say _that_." Andrew remarked. "Oh well… Gotta give them something to hope for." He looked at the frying pan in his hands, which had '100' painted on it in white. Andrew put the pan over his head and stepped out.

"I proudly introduce Numbuh 100, our new Supreme Leader!" Numbuh 258.55 introduced.

The Kids Next Door ceased their chattering and faced their new leader. Andrew cleared his throat: "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ!"

 _"Kids Next Door rulez, SIR!"_

"Kids Next Door, it is with the highest honor that I accept the position of Supreme Leader. It may take some time to erase the damages Numbuh 296 has done, but I will give it my all to put this organization on the right track! And I would just like to say… thank you for giving me the opportunity to lead. The Kids Next Door holds a very special place in my heart. When I'm at home, living under the rules of strict parents, I'm glad to have a place I can be who I am and make friends. I'm sure you all feel the same to some regard.

"I don't want to say my parents are evil, I don't want to say _any_ adult is evil. There are bad decisions and there are wrong decisions. There are things we can misinterpret as evil, but first, try to put yourselves in that other person's shoes. The next time you're fighting a supervillain trying to give kids extra homework, or you're angry at your parents for feeding you vegetables… first, try to understand them. Maybe they have good intentions but are approaching it the wrong way. Maybe we just don't accept the actions as good. What I'm trying to say is, we may be an organization bent on fighting adult tyranny… but it's important that we know the difference between true evil and misunderstandings."

The kids murmured to their selves. His speech was thought-provoking, but confusing. "Maybe this isn't the type of thing ordinary kids are used to hearing." Andrew said. "I think it's something to think about… but I don't want you kids to get a headache over thinking about it too much. One way or another, there are adults out there with evil plans that we need to foil. Just keep your heads in the game and do your best. And always remember, if there's something you can't do, you have hundreds of operatives to back you up. Promise me you'll always stay loyal and you won't lose faith, even if the age of 13 is creeping around the corner. Can you promise me?!"

 _"WE PROMISE!"_

"Kids Next Door: assembly adjourned. You can stay here, go home, do whatever, but the second I call you for a mission, you better get ready. DISMISSED!"

 _"YEEEEAAAAAHHH!"_

"Numbuh 100!" A blonde boy named Chad Dickson, seven years old and Numbuh 274, ran up on stage. "Can I arm-wrestle with you?"

"Arm-wrestle?"

"Yeah! Pretty please?" Chad had hopeful eyes.

 _"Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

"Eh heh… Alright, if you want to." Andrew said sheepishly. They went to sit at a table on the stage and locked hands. Numbuh 258.55 signaled the match: "GO!"

 **Office**

Numbuh 100 was later outside the Supreme Leader's office as 258.55 handed him the key. "Your job begins now, Sir. And I must say, that was a fantastic match."

"I lost." Andrew said in misery.

"I know! I guess we know who the runner-up is." The boy laughed. "Well, enjoy your office. I'll be at the Tactical Station. Byeee." He waved and walked off.

Andrew unlocked the door to his new, cleaned office. Any references to Numbuh 296 were removed, and 'Numbuh 100' was written on the label. He sat at the desk and took a quick look at the files, then started up his computer. "Well, if this isn't a break from being out in the field." Travis said as he walked in, looking around. "You finally made it, Andy. Safe behind the front lines, telling everyone else to risk their lives."

"I could write you up for barging in."

"Please, Andy. If that were how you roll, I would be bowing and calling you 'Your Highness.'"

 _"Told you not to mention thaaaaat."_

"No no, I get it." Travis chuckled. "You want people to like you for who you are and not someone fancy or special. You're just like that Churchill boy: you're a kid like the rest of us and that's all you want people to see you as."

Andrew gave a light sigh. When he was still in training, he remembered missing the ship to go home and had to rely on Travis Wickens to take him back. To Travis's surprise, he was asked by Andrew to take him to the top of a mountain called Mariejoa. The guards questioned why he was on the World Government's headquarters, but Andrew told them he asked Travis to bring him home. They chose to let Travis go with the promise he wouldn't speak of this. And Andrew was scolded by his father for not telling Travis to bring him to his brother, Sandy's house, so that a private ship could come get him. When Andrew and Travis began to interact more, he was sincerely grateful that he didn't tell more people about Andrew's connections.

Around that time, Travis introduced Andrew to some new cadets led by a rich boy named Henry Churchill. He compared Henry to Andrew, and Henry also swore to secrecy since he already knew who he was. The World Government was mostly secret to ordinary citizens and they preferred to keep it that way, for their own sakes.

"It's just part of me thinks I should let everyone know." Andrew said. "I want to be someone people can trust."

"You do your own thing with that." Travis replied. "But it doesn't really matter where you come from, as long as you're a great leader that leads his operatives on the right path. So whether or not you feel it's important for your followers to know your background… that's up to you. Anyway, good luck. But lift some weights 'cause that was silly." Travis shut the door and left.

Andrew felt a blush form on his cheeks. He sighed and embraced the peace and quiet. _Lucky Travis… doesn't know the whole story._

 **Johnson Home**

Hours later, Andrew landed outside a small house in Cleveland close to the beach. "Welcome home, Andy." His mother, Roxy greeted him with a hug and kiss. She was a young, thin woman with long brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple sundress, and went barefoot. "I just made dinner for the others, but I can make something for you real quick."

"Big Bro!" Andrew's 5-year-old brother, Sandy kicked a small rubber ball at him. He wore a towel cape and green swim shorts. He liked to hang out at the beach. "You shoulda seen the castle I built today! It was as big as our house!"

"Kicking it down was a blast!" one of their three cousins yelled from the dinner table.

"Build a bigger one next time!"

Roxy was a member of the Earthbender Family Quartzite, and Sandy inherited her powers. Their cousins were the sons of Roxy's brother and also possessed earthbending. "I think I'll eat at Dad's place. He's gonna be here soon."

"Mom, why don't _we_ ever go to Dad's?" Sandy whined.

"I miss them too, but Sandy, it's probably best we don't get involved with their work. Say, why don't you and Andrew play catch in the yard before-…" They heard an engine roaring and looked out in the backyard. A small black ship landed, intending to camouflage in the night as the dark-clothed pilot awaited Andrew.

"Maybe some other time…" The older brother headed outside. "See you later, Mom. Bro." The two stared with concern as Andrew boarded the ship.

 **Mariejoa; God's Castle**

Andrew quickly crossed from calm and restful night to eternal day. The land that was "ruled by God" never saw darkness. How any normal human got sleep in this town was beyond him. "ANDYYY, ANDYYYY!" A woman with shiny brown hair in many curls twirled on the doorstep to the castle in her pink dress. "Welcome home, my little prince!"

"Nice to see you, Lady Jennifer." Andrew politely smiled. "Is Dad home?"

"Nuh-uh, he went out to McDonald's. I'm just kiddiiiinng! He's where he always is, go on in, go on iiiin…" She danced while Andrew walked past her.

Andrew entered the chamber with giant flames surrounding the throne. The five Leader thrones were empty, so only His Highness was present. "Ever think about turning the heat down?" Andrew asked.

The King's legs were arched over the armrest and his head was turned away. "Kids Next Door is wonderful, isn't it? I remember when I was a boy… my father and I watched from this very throne as an army of ordinary children overthrew the demons. It all goes to prove who we really are, Son. Where we really belong." He faced Andrew, showing the flashing 8-ball in his left eye.

"Dad, why do we need to do this? Why can't we just… go live with Mom and Sandy, leave all this behind?"

"Oh, Son…" Reggie Johnson stood and slowly stepped down the stairs, his metal armor clanking. "As much as I love your mother, the only real flaw about her is her bending. Power like that… power like _this_ … it was never meant to exist. If I don't control it, no one else will. My entire family has lived to see the way we can make this world the way it's supposed to. One day, _you_ will have this duty, Andrew. You… the One Hundredth King."

"But I don't want to, Dad. And I don't think there's anything wrong with this. Even if the Dimensional Fusion _is_ real… is it really so bad?"

"You are still a boy… I don't expect you to understand. But… you will… in time…" Reggie gripped the Octogan and slowly pulled it out of his socket.

Andrew was repulsed by the sight and the sound. "Dad, please. I don't want anything to do with that."

"You need to master your Haki, Son. Only then will the Octogan accept you as its host. But the only way to learn is through training. No matter… the PAIN!" Reggie shoved it into Andrew's hand without warning.

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Andrew burned from the unfathomable sensation, and visions whipped before his eyes. Planets melding together, a gate bursting open, the universe awash in a wave of power, and five beings cleaning it up.

"Huff, huff!" Andrew was given a break, desperately catching his breath.

"What have you learned, boy?" asked Reggie. "Tell me what you remember."

"The universe is flooding with energy." Andrew gasped. "Chi, magic, Bang Gas, physics, Four Forces that grow stronger every day. One day, the power will tear the universe apart."

"Correct, boy. And the ultimate cause of these powers is?"

"The Dimensional Fusion. Where numerous dimensions and its people get merged into one. But I don't see how that can be possible."

"Perhaps this will clarify." Reggie put the Octogan in his hand again.

"Wait, Dad— _AAAAAAHHH!"_ An image flashed of a triangular portal, and Andrew was sucked into its light. He saw a boy with a straw hat, a girl with deep blue hair, a girl with white hair in a ponytail, a purple titan wearing a gauntlet with six gems, a swordsman clad in green… Then he saw the entire Kids Next Door army, standing proud while a storm of worlds rained down upon them.

Andrew was released from the pain again. "A powerful deity has made a single world using material from other worlds. He collected energy from those worlds and continues to build this one. It's becoming too much for our universe to handle. If it falls apart, the other worlds could be destroyed."

"And the World Government?"

"The World Government is dedicated to stopping it. The five World Leaders—the original five, are the incarnations of gods who wish to protect the other worlds. They teamed up with the first King, a denizen of our Original World, and who held the power to make this possible. All the World Leaders have been reincarnations of these gods. The Octogan has saw them, brought them all together. We continue to work to break the Dimensional Fusion."

"And see that it stays broken. The World Government will design a New World Order: returning these worlds to their natural order, and ensuring they never cross borders again."

"But if the worlds are broken, won't that make chaos, too?"

"Not under our control. Trust me, Andrew, when I say this is for the good of all beings in all universes. You may not understand now, but you will. I sense death approaching. Despair in your Kids Next Door."

"Are you threatening my organization?!" Andrew asked in a rage.

"I'm making no threats, I'm giving you a warning. Terrible things will happen in the near future. The Octogan foresees it all."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I'll protect my operatives with my life! I'll make your Magic 8 Ball look like a joke." Andrew turned and stomped away.

"Go to sleep, Andrew. In the morning, you have school, then Haki practice. You are lucky to have people help you to prepare yourself."

"I'll be LUCKY if Jennifer turns the fucking SUN off! !"

Andrew's father made him touch the Octogan every night, hoping for the day it will adapt to Andrew's company. When Andrew tries to sleep in the darkest room possible in this sunlit town, he tosses and turns, haunted by the Octogan's visions. The triangular portal appears again, but this time it's in the chest of some jester. Twenty keys unlock the huge gate, unleashing a wave of energy, followed by sounds of thousands of breaking glass.

His vision became a green mist as he saw one of his operatives, Dillon Simmons. _"Huh? Who's there?"_ asked Dillon.

 _"Dillon, it's me! Can you hear me?"_ Andrew asked.

 _"Who are you?! Show yourself!"_

Andrew couldn't respond in time before the green mist unveiled Koda Shrieves, who looked mad as he was surrounded in darkness. This was followed by glimpses of a brain in a glass dome and a dark silhouette with an arrow on its head.

Andrew woke up sweating and panting. It seems like no hours passed under this unchanging sky. Andrew would then have school with 13-year-old Henry Churchill and a 12-year-old boy named Lucas Nickel – but he wanted to be called Lucas Stonebuddy. Apparently, Henry inherited the "will" of late World Leader, Don Quixote Homing. After his false decommissioning, he was brought to Mariejoa. During Henry's time in Kids Next Door, he was a leader respected by his peers. He made himself to be so friendly and inspiring that five sectors in Europe decided to merge into one under his leadership. Those sectors split apart when he left.

Lucas's story was very odd, because he claimed to be a reincarnation of someone from 4,000 years ago. Even Lucas didn't understand himself, he just had a feeling that he was. The strange form of earthbending Lucas possessed was inherited from that ancestor. King Reggie confirmed the story with his Octogan, and that this ancient incarnation was ashamed of himself for being a "foreign contaminate." Reggie promised that, in time, Lucas would learn that he was right to be ashamed.

"Class, it's time to brush up on your vocabulary!" Felius Umbridge, their English teacher announced. "Presently, Master Churchill has top marks in the class, so I highly advocate you follow his example, Felius Umbridge emboldens."

Felius was also a World Leader, long running at 60-something years old. She first realized her identity as a "reborn god" when a wizard wiped part of her memory with a magic spell. The Obliviate spell opened her mind in that brief moment, and sensing this, the King of the World came down to take her to Mariejoa. Felius detested wizards for their absurd power. When her Muggle mother and newborn Muggle brother separated from their wizard father and sister, Felius used her World Government connections to support them.

When Henry had a break, he wanted to rest in the peace and quiet of Daphne Anderson's indoor rose garden. While colorful roses grew outside, it was gray and dull inside. She only grew gray and black roses, but the black roses were meant for picking dead. She was a frightening shadowbender who could use her shadow to connect a person's life with a plant's life. She linked people to black roses, and when the rose was picked dead, the person dies. Then a gray rose would appear in her garden.

Finally, there was Jennifer Bush, the oldest World Leader at 4,000-something. She was inhabiting an immortal body that would only be Resurrected if killed. She believed it was the Will of God that brought the original Leaders together, and God wanted them to fix the universe.

Whatever, Andrew didn't care about these people or their backstories. All he cared about was the Kids Next Door. The place where kids were free, a person's background didn't matter, everyone was happy, everyone had friends. Andrew ruled out death as a possibility, he thought it was beyond the morals of the typical evil adult.

A few months into the job, a supervillain named Jonah Icarus made himself known and began stirring suspicion. Andrew entrusted Travis and a team of operatives from Sectors Q and T to investigate the villain. The team returned with schematics of a machine that could age children into adults. But there was someone missing: "Where's Travis?" Andrew asked.

"Numbuh 283… He was killed." Mario Ramsey spoke with regret.

" _What_?" Andrew felt his breath escape.

"Jonah got him with a knife. We were able to get his body back. Should we… bring him to his family?"

Andrew was struck silent for a moment before he gave the approval to do so. The nightmares the Octogan gave him were proven true. One of them, at least. Andrew swore vengeance to Jonah Icarus, and saw to his capture.

("For more detail, read _Sixth Age_!" Palutena recommended.)

("You don't remember what happened, do you?")

("I have a busy schedule, Pit. That's why I need you to write summaries.")

("I just wanna know why me and Jonah have the same last name.")

When Andrew returned home the night after their victory against Icarus, his father had prepared dinner for him. Andrew sat at the table before the throne and started on his steak, peas, and mashed potatoes. "The Octogan saw the horrible tragedy you just experienced." Reggie said.

"The Octogan needs to stay out of my life."

"Jonah Icarus is the man responsible. But there is another guilty party at work. Do you know why he came to be here? How he was able to do what he did? An aging machine requires Time Chi in order to function. Where do you believe he got ahold of such material? Let me SHOW YOU!" Reggie slapped the Octogan on Andrew's head. (Play "Uneasy Air" from _Ib_.)

 _A guy in a motorcycle mask—two people falling through a sea of clocks—a robot with a plasma cannon—_

Andrew fell out of his seat. "Don't fucking do that to me when I'm EATING! !"

"An operative was murdered by an evil adult! A friend was taken from you! Just like a boy I admired, Numbuh Zero, was taken from me. He didn't die, but the same phenomena is responsible: the Dimensional Fusion. It will be responsible for many other tragedies, and it's our job to stop it!"

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING EVER!" Andrew jumped up and punched the table. "Blaming all the world's problems on some 'godly' phenomena, that's STUPID! Bad things happen because we let them happen! Travis died because of my own faulty leadership!" He started to cry. "My operatives depend on me… to help them get back up after they've fallen down. I'm going to keep leading them… so that I can inspire them. I'm not going to let anything stop me. Not you, God, _or_ the Dimensional Fusion."

Andrew continued to lead Kids Next Door for three years. He would remain loyal until the day he was decommissioned. He witnessed the arrival of many new and aspiring operatives – Nigel Uno, Nolan York, Rachel T. McKenzie… Andrew saw good things to come from these kids. Not from the Octogan's vision, but he just knew. Maybe it was his Observation Haki that told him. Andrew had been mastering the basic forms of Haki, and he would teach Chad in his free time. The pain he felt from Travis's death was slowly sinking, there hadn't been any major tragedies these past few years. The worst thing that happened was a chickenpox crisis done by petty teens. There were some issues regarding cadets with bending powers; Chad banned these kids, following an old law that said benders weren't allowed.

Despite Chad's attitude for some respects, Andrew believed he was the most capable person to succeed him. On his 13th birthday, Andrew accepted his decommissioning proudly. "Andrew, why don't you wanna join TND?" Chad asked. "You can still be our friend, you can still help us."

"I just don't think I'm right for Teens Next Door. I… couldn't. Even if I wanted to."

"Sigh… We're all gonna miss you, Andrew. Good-bye… and thanks for everything." Chad pulled the lever and sucked his teacher's memories away with the plunger device.

Since the Second Age of Kids Next Door, their memory-erasing devices were powered by the Octogan's energy. It lasted to this day, even in their modern devices. That's why Andrew was immune to losing his memory. At least now, his old friends wouldn't be concerned about him. But Andrew kept tabs on the Kids Next Door. He learned about their newest missions. Sector V, led by Nigel Uno, have become famous, Rachel McKenzie became Supreme Leader after Chad, and Nolan was making a name for himself. But bad things happened.

Dillon Simmons was killed. Koda Shrieves went rogue, killed operatives, then was killed himself. In fact, both were killed by a group called the Brotherhood of Evil. Andrew learned of it all from the Octogan's power. When Andrew was 15, the powerful gem began to adapt with him. The pain he felt from touching it was growing smaller and smaller. It allowed him to watch the KND with a clearer vision. Things had become… much different.

Nigel Uno was accepted to GKND. His great-grandfather was a savage Demon King. Demons were enemies to God. Nigel Uno was an enemy to God—no… Nigel was a great operative. He defied his great-grandfather. In the months following, element benders made their presence known. Because of the incident with Revan Bane 30 years ago, benders had to hide their powers. They were no longer hiding. Inspired by Negatar Gnaa, they reappeared. They made friends. And then…

The universe was destroyed by God Arceus. It was put back together, but Andrew already knew, that was a taste of what was coming. In 2032, a cataclysm will destroy everything. The Scattered Realms Arceus created leaked more unstable energy into the universe. Like the Octogan predicted, it was growing. There were more benders, and they were free to do what they pleased. Benders became the superior force in the new Kids Next Door, and the dangers they would face go beyond the average evil adult.

Why was Andrew feeling so angry? Why should he be upset, knowing his organization was making proud strides and open minds, things greater than he had ever done under his leadership? Why shouldn't he have faith that, if anything terrible were to happen, the Kids Next Door could handle it? A new generation that was descended from the heroes in the Benders' Dawn. Why shouldn't Andrew expect great things from them?

 _…Because it was organized._

Andrew gasped. There was no one in the room except for the Octogan. The Octogan his father left behind to bond with his son. "Are you… talking to me?"

 _You love the Kids Next Door… You save yourself the trouble of spoilers and look into the future through me. You cannot deny that the ones responsible for Travis, Koda, and Dillon's deaths were a result of the Dimensional Fusion. And now that fusion is growing to a point where disorder is inevitable._

"But why do you say it was organized?"

 _The "proud strides" and "open minds" that have occurred in your Kids Next Door… have been the work of puppeteers tugging on strings. The Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses that you know will open the door… Everything that has happened and that will happen is all for the purpose to open that door. The ideals of development and growth are an illusion. Those things only happen because the puppeteers desire them to. They give those children a false feeling of hope and belief so they can channel it into power. You must not let such feelings overwhelm you. You have the power of Truth and Law. He who defines law controls the universe. That is why there must be World Leaders in a world where law is slowly decaying._

"I…I don't believe you. Even if there are strings at work… the Kids Next Door can break those strings."

 _Are you absolutely certain? What if Travis's death was to tighten the strings of his younger sister? What if Dillon's death tightened the strings on young Nolan? His betrayal of the KND, his redemption and marriage to Danika to give birth to a son, they are one move of strings after another. Nigel Uno's return and marriage to Rachel, the fact that both Doug and Gwen could be alive, every… single… step… has been the work of a puppeteer._

"You're LYING!"

 _See for yourself where the Puppet Show is going to end. See where your precious Kids Next Door will take their final BOW!_

Rachel was lying dead. Nolan was lying dead. Their children despaired, they had lost. Their destruction was nigh. Cheren was dead, Dillon was dead, Miyuki, Sheila—

"ENOUGH!" Andrew cried. "It can't happen! It can't…"

 _No spoilers, is that what you want? When a puppet serves its worth, it must die. Every happy ending has been to captivate the audience until the climax. The only person that can decide a different ending is you, Andrew. And if these puppets were to defy you, even if you cherish them… you must let them burn._

King Andrew sat in silent despair. "Are my feelings… really my own? Or is the puppeteer… pulling strings on me?"

 _What do you believe?_

Andrew didn't feel them. He didn't see them. But he sensed… that the strings were on him. They would make his brother marry a simple Minish. They were driving the Linlin Pirates into hunting Sugary Wonders. All of it was due to a puppeteer leading to an ultimate climax. …Andrew would not be part of it.

"I'm cancelling the show." He stood and pulled the invisible strings off. "I'm going to save these worlds…" He picked up the frying pan that was his signature helmet. The '100' had faded, but traces were still there. He put it over his head. "And my organization."

The very next day, Reggie Johnson was overwhelmed by the Octogan and destroyed. Andrew donned his armor… as the One Hundredth King of the World. "What are your orders, Your Majesty?" Lucas Stonebuddy asked.

 _"…We pull the strings in our favor."_

* * *

 **Remember what Chad said in _Seven Lights_ , Chapter 2? Little backshadow. So yeah… this ends _Before They Were Kings_. Thank you to those who read, stay tuned for other stories.**


End file.
